The Vampires Student Teil I: Cirque du Freak
by The Vampires Student
Summary: Die Handlung setzt zwischen dem ersten und dem zweiten Buch ein und enthält einen neuen Character:Die Halbvampirin Gillian, die als Schülerin von Larten Crepsley mit dem Cirque du Freak unterwegs ist, und überhaupt nicht erfreut über Darrens Auftauchen...
1. Chapter 1: Darren Shan

"**The Vampires Student" **

**Teil I : "Cirque du Freak"**

**Kapitel 1 : Darren Shan**

Darren Shan folgte dem Vampir Larten Crepsley über das Gelände des Camps des _Cirque du Freak._

Gerade war er seinem eigenen Sarg entstiegen, in dem er viele Stunden hatte ausharren müssen, bis der Vampir mit dem orangeroten Haar und der auffälligen Narbe quer im Gesicht, ihn ausgegraben und befreit hatte.

Abgesehen davon, dass seine Glieder ganz taub waren, von der langen Zeit, die er in der dunklen Enge hatte verbringen müssen, hatte auch das Betäubungsmittel, dass der Vampir ihm verabreicht hatte, noch nicht ganz nachgelassen.

Müde und verwirrt stolperte er hinter dem Vampir her.

Er hatte Angst.

Was würde jetzt aus ihm werden?

Für seine Eltern, seine Familie, seine Freunde – einschließlich seines besten Freundes Steve – galt er nun als tot.

Sie waren auf seiner Beerdigung gewesen, er hatte mit gebrochenem Genick im Garten seiner Eltern gelegen, als wäre er aus dem Fenster gestürzt.

Darren schnürte sich die Kehle zu, wenn er daran dachte, wie sein Freund Steve an seinen offenen Sarg getreten war, und stumm auf ihn herabgesehen hatte. Er wünschte, er hätte wenigstens ihm sagen können, dass er nicht tot war, sondern einen Deal mit dem Vampir geschlossen hatte.

Um Steve das Leben zu retten.

Sie erreichten ein rotes Zelt, das von innen heraus schwach durch den Schein einer Kerze erleuchtet wurde.

Der Vampir schlug die Eingangsplane beiseite, offenbar war dies sein zuhause.

Und somit ab sofort auch Darrens…

Darren folgte ihm in das Innere.

Das Innere des Zeltes war nur notdürftig von einer einzelnen Kerze erhellt.

Ein paar abgewetzter roter Ledersessel, ein fadenscheiniger Teppich und niedrige dunkle Möbel füllten das Zelt aus, die andere Hälfte war durch einen Vorhang vom Rest abgetrennt.

In einem der Sessel lag zusammengerollt eine junge Frau mit langem schwarzem Haar.

Als sich die Eingangsplane so unvermittelt aufschlug, sah sie erschrocken auf.

Sie hatte sich den seidenen Morgenrock des Vampirs als Decke übergeworfen, und als Larten Crepsley das Zelt betrat, sprang sie eilig auf.

Sie machte einen verlegenen Gesichtsausdruck, als wäre sie bei etwas ertappt worden.

Eine Röte stieg in ihr blasses Gesicht, als sie rief: "Master Crepsley! Ihr seid zurück!"

Sie freute sich sichtlich.

„Ihr ward drei Tage fort, wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass ihr heute wiederkommt… ich habe bereits euren Auftritt für heute abgesagt, ich werde Direktor Tall informieren…"

„Nicht nötig", brummte Mr Crepsley. „Ich habe schon mit dem Direktor gesprochen. Heute mache ich keine Show."

Die Frau nickte und wollte ihm aus dem Mantel helfen, da erst bemerkte sie Darren, der verlegen hinter dem Vampir im Eingang stand.

Sie runzelte die Stirn: "Keine Fans in Mr Crepsleys Zelt", fauchte sie und machte Anstalten, ihn fortzuscheuchen.

„Schon gut", sagte der Vampir. „Das ist Darren Shan."

Er packte Darren am Oberarm, und zog ihn vom Eingang fort in das Zelt hinein.

Sie legte den Kopf schief, so dass eine Strähne pechschwarzen Haares wie ein Vorhang vor ihr Gesicht fiel.

"Darren, dies ist Gillian, meine Studentin", stellte er die Frau vor.

Sie beäugte Darren, offenbar wusste sie nichts mit ihm anzufangen.

Aber das ging Darren genauso.

Er war davon ausgegangen, dass der Vampir allein lebte.

Seine Studentin?

Was sollte das denn heißen?

Mr Crepsley ging hinüber zu dem Sessel aus dunkelrotem Leder, und die Frau beeilte sich, ihm nun den Mantel abzunehmen, und über einen Haken zu hängen.

Dabei warf sie Darren missbilligende Blicke zu.

Darren sah sich um, und wusste nicht, wohin mit sich.

Der Vampir ließ sich seufzend in seinen Sessel sinken, und fuhr sich über die Augen.

„Wollt ihr etwas trinken?", fragte die Studentin sofort.

Der Vampir grunzte.

Schaudernd sah Darren zu, wie die Frau namens Gillian zu einer niedrigen Kommode ging, auf der eine Glaskaraffe mit einer roten Flüssigkeit bereit stand.

Sie befüllte ein Glas, und brachte es Mr Crepsley. „Es ist nicht mehr viel da. Ich wusste nicht, wo ihr wart, sonst hätte ich…"

Der Vampir schnitt ihr mit einer Handbewegung das Wort ab.

Sie reichte ihm das Glas, und trat dann hinter den Sessel, von wo sie halb im Schatten verborgen zu Darren herüberstarrte.

Der Vampir besah die Flüssigkeit in dem Glas, rührte sie aber nicht an.

„ Gillian…", Mr Crepsley zögerte, als wäre ihm das, was er zu sagen hatte, unangenehm.

„Darren ist von nun an mein Assistent".

Gillian zuckte zusammen, was Mr Crepsley nicht hatte sehen können, da sie halb im Schatten hinter dem Sessel stand. Dennoch schloß er die Augen und holte Luft, als wappnete es sich gegen einen Ausbruch der jungen Frau.

„Assistent?"

Alle Farbe war aus ihrem ohnehin schon blassen Gesicht gewichen.

Ungläubig warf Gillian Darren einen Blick zu_. _„Aber Master Crepsley, Ihr habt doch mich, wozu braucht ihr einen Assistenten?"

Der Vampir schwieg und seine Studentin trat aus den Schatten hervor, so dass sie Mr Crepsley ansehen konnte.

Auf ihrer Stirn stand eine steile Falte.

„Ihr macht Witze!", keuchte sie ungläubig.

„Nein, macht er nicht", platzte Darren, dem es zuviel wurde.

Ihr Kopf flog herum, offenbar war sie überrascht darüber, dass Darren überhaupt sprechen konnte.

„In solchen Dingen pflege ich nicht zu Scherzen", sagte Mr Crepsley ernst.

"Darren wird im Circus wohnen und du wirst ihm alles beibringen, was er als mein Assistent wissen muß."

Gillian öffnete wortlos den Mund, ihre Augen hatten sich geweitet, so dass sie jetzt erschrocken und verletzlicher wirkte, als man hinter ihrer kalten Fassade vermutet hätte.

„Master Crepsley…" hob die junge Frau an, und in ihrer Stimme schwang ein leichtes Zittern mit.

Mr Crepsley schnitt ihr das Wort ab.

„Ich habe mich klar ausgedrückt, Gillian."

Zum ersten Mal sah der Vampir auf, und seine dunklen Augen durchbohrten die junge Frau streng.

Darren war, als ginge ein leichtes Zittern durch ihren schlanken Körper.

„Wenn…das…euer Wunsch ist…", sagte sie gepresst, und sah zu Boden, ihr Gesicht verborgen hinter langem schwarzem Haar.

Der Vampir sah seine Studentin an.

Dann nahm er einen Schluck aus dem Glas.

„Mr Tall ist informiert", hob er wieder an. „Darren wird sich mit Evra Von das Zelt teilen. Zeige ihm doch nun bitte seine neue Bleibe."

Gillian sah Darren mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an.

Dann drehte sie sich auf dem Absatz um, so dass ihr langes schwarzes Haar hinter ihr die Luft peitschte und rauschte hinaus.

Darren blieb nichts anderes übrig als ihr zu folgen.

*******


	2. Chapter 2: Evra Von

**Kapitel 2 : Evra Von**

Darren hatte Schwierigkeiten der Studentin des Vampirs zu folgen. Kaum aus dem Zelt stürmte sie über den Platz, ohne sich darum zu scheren, ob er hinter ihr blieb, oder nicht. Außerdem gab es so viel zu sehen, er wusste kaum, wohin er den Blick wenden sollte.

Überall waren die wunderlichsten Leute akrobatisch zu Knäueln verwickelt, feuerspeiende Frauen mit roten Haaren, kleine in dunkle Mäntel gehüllte Knirpse, verwachsene Absonderlichkeiten… es war ein Wunder, dass Darren es schaffte, in all dem Durcheinander immer wieder einen Blick auf seidig schwarzes Haar oder flatterndes mitternachtsblaues Kleid zu erhaschen, und schnellen Schrittes aufzuholen.

Außer Atem rief er ihr ein „Warte doch mal", hinterher, jedoch sah sie sich nur kurz zu ihm um, schoß einen giftigen Blick auf ihn ab und zügelte ihr Tempo nicht im Geringsten.

Erst als sie vor einem grünen Zelt, das mit einem Muster bemalt war, welches an Schlangenhaut erinnerte, stehenblieb, gelang es Darren, zu ihr aufzuholen.

„So…", sagte sie gedehnt. „Darren…" es klang bemüht, so als hätte sie auf dem Weg hierher Kraft gesammelt, mit der neuen Situation fertig zu werden.

„Hier wirst du schlafen."

Sie deutete auf das Zelt.

„Du musst dir den Platz teilen mit Evra Von. Und mit seinem Haustier."

Bei dem letzten Satz lächelte sie boshaft, und trat ein, ohne zu klopfen.

Darren folgte ihr mit klopfendem Herzen.

„Evra!", rief die Studentin des Vampirs ungeduldig, als hätte sie nicht viel Zeit und Wichtigeres zu tun, als einen Teenager herumzuführen, der in die Dienste ihres Meisters getreten war.

„Du hast einen neuen Mitbewohner."

Das Innere des Zeltes war überraschend geräumig und gemütlich.

Nicht alle Teile des Daches und der Wände waren aus Zeltplane, es gab auch Elemente aus massivem geschwungenem Holz, das die ganze Konstruktion stabil und großzügig gestaltete. Ein Schlagzeug nahm den größten Raum ein.

Aus einer Nische erhob sich ein Junge und warf rasch einen Comic beiseite: "Gillian", keuchte er überrascht.

„Evra", wiederholte Gillian leicht ironisch als wolle sie betonen, dass sie ihren Namen kenne. „Dies ist Darren. Mr Crepsleys…Assistent." Das letzte Wort sagte sie gedehnt, und machte damit unzweideutig klar, was sie davon hielt.

„Direktor Tall sagt, er kann hier unterkommen."

Sie ließ ihren Blick geringschätzig durch den Raum wandern und ihr Blick stellte klar, was sie von dem Chaos aus herumliegenden Klamotten, Drumsticks, dreckigen Socken und Comicheften hielt.

Evra macht die Anwesenheit der Studentin eindeutig nervös, und hätte er rot werden können, wäre er es mit Sicherheit geworden.

Da jedoch Evra Von, besser bekannt als Snake Boy, die Haut einer Schlange hatte, verriet sein grünes Antlitz nichts von seiner Verlegenheit.

Darren starrte ihn an.

Er hatte den Snake Boy zwar schon während der Vorstellung gesehen, aber nun stand er dichter bei ihm als je zuvor. Er hatte unheimliche dunkle zu Schlitzen geformte Augen. Außerdem hatte Darren das unangenehme Gefühl, dass seine Schlange sich hier irgendwo frei im Zelt fortbewegte.

„Klar. Ähm, Hallo Darren", sagte Evra und streckte die Hand aus, die Darren zögernd annahm.

„Dann ist ja alles klar", sagte die Studentin des Vampirs.

„Ich erwarte dich morgen Abend nach Sonnenuntergang in Master Crepsleys Zelt. Bis dahin kann Evra dich ja hier herumführen."

Sie nickte Evra leicht zu, der ihr sofort eifrig beipflichtete: „ Ja klar, gerne, ich zeig ihm hier alles, kein Problem..." Doch Gillian beachtete ihn nicht weiter und rauschte aus dem Zelt.

Evra sah ihr nach.

„Tja, äh…Dann bin ich jetzt wohl dein Mitbewohner", sagte Darren ein wenig verlegen.

„Hm? Oh, ja, ähm, willkommen. Kannst da drüben schlafen. Hier schlafe ich, und dass hier, also das ist mein Schlagzeug."

„Cool."

„Spielst du?"

„Ich hab mal. Ein wenig."

„Klasse. Ich mach diese Snake Boy Nummer und so, aber eigentlich will ich Musik machen. Vielleicht können wir ja mal zusammen was spielen."

„Hm, klar."

„Du bist Crepsleys Assistent?"

Darren nickte unglücklich.

„Gillian schien nicht sehr erfreut."

„Nein, das kann man wohl sagen."

„Mach dir nichts draus. Die ist immer so."

Evra sah wieder zum Ausgang wo Gillian den Raum verlassen hatte, als fürchte er, sie stünde noch vor dem Vorhang und belausche sie.

„Hat sie… hat sie noch was gesagt?", fragte er mit gesenkter Stimme, fast flüsternd.

Darren runzelte fragend die Stirn.

„Ich meine…", setzte Evra an." Ich meine, darüber dass wir zusammenwohnen. Also hat sie, hat sie etwas über mich gesagt, oder so?"

„Nein, eigentlich nicht…".

Langsam dämmerte Darren worauf der Snake Boy wohl hinaus wollte.

„Nichts Bestimmtes…nur das Mr Tall entschieden hat, dass wir zusammen wohnen sollen. Aber, naja, sie redet nicht gern mit mir, weißt du, das muß nichts heißen…"

Evra nickte nervös und schaute auf seine Füße.

Darren grinste. „Sie ist hübsch."

Evra sah erschrocken hoch.

Darren grinste noch breiter.

Treffer ins Schwarze.

„Ich…ich führ dich dann mal rum", brachte der Snake Boy stotternd hervor und hoffte, dass man ihm seine Verlegenheit nicht ansah.

Der Assistent des Vampirs schmunzelte.

******


	3. Chapter 3: Gillian

**Kapitel 3: Gillian**

Gillian trat einen Schritt weiter hinter die Bäume und verschmolz tiefer mit der Dunkelheit, gerade noch rechtzeitig, bevor Evra mit dem Jungen das Zelt verließ.

Die Studentin des Vampirs war tatsächlich noch geblieben und hatte am Zelt des Snake Boys gelauscht.

Sie hatte gehofft, der Junge würde etwas zu Evra sagen, was erklären könnte, warum er hier war.

Doch sie hatte nichts zu hören bekommen, was sie nicht schon wusste.

Was will der Junge hier?

Wieso akzeptierte Larten Crepsley ihn als seinen Assistenten?

Gillian spürte, wie ihr Tränen in die Augen stiegen.

Sie schlang ihre Arme um ihren schlanken Oberkörper, denn plötzlich fröstelte sie in der warmen Juninacht.

Aus brennenden Augen sah sie dem Snake Boy und dem jungen Assistenten hinterher, und hörte wie das leise Lachen der beiden von der Sommerbrise verweht wurde.

Wenn Master Larten beschloß, jemanden als seinen Assistenten zu wählen, ohne ihn lange und sorgfältig vorher gewählt zu haben- und das hatte er nicht, denn davon hätte Gillian gewusst- dann konnte das nur zwei Gründe haben: Entweder hatte Master Crepsley Mitleid mit ihm, und wollte ihn vor einem schlimmen Schicksal beschützen; oder der Junge hatte Master Crepsley mit irgendetwas beeindruckt.

Beides konnte nicht sein.

Der Junge war kein Freak; er hatte nichts Absonderliches an sich, und von einem schweren Schicksal konnte bei ihm wohl auch nicht die Rede sein.

Im Gegenteil der Junge war klug, gutaussehend, und stammte augenscheinlich aus einer soliden amerikanischen Familie.

Er strotzte geradezu vor zur Schau getragener betulicher NORMALITÄT.

Er hatte im Cirque nichts zu suchen.

Und die zweite Möglichkeit, dass Darren den Vampir mit irgendetwas beeindruckt hatte… das war mindestens ebenso lächerlich.

Oder täuschte Gillian sich da?

Hatte der Junge etwas an sich?

Eine verborgene Fähigkeit?

Er schien auf sie weder besonders mutig noch besonders gebildet, noch sonst irgendeine Charakterfähigkeit zu haben, die die Aufmerksamkeit ihres Meisters hätte wecken können. Und doch… und doch war der Junge hier.

Was sollte das?

Wie wollte er vor dem Jungen auf Dauer verbergen, dass er ein Vampir war, wenn dieser jetzt ständig hier sein würde?

Oder wusste er es bereits?

Und was war mit ihr?

Kristina Teeth kam heftig schäkernd mit Rhamus Twobellies am Zelt vorbei und Gillian raffte ihr Kleid und verschwand leise raschelnd hinter einem Wohnwagen, bevor die beiden sie bemerkten.

Ein großes Feuer war entzündet worden, und man ließ im Schein der tanzenden Flammen eine Flasche kreisen. Doch Gillian war nicht in der Stimmung sich dazu zu gesellen, sie blieb in den Schatten verborgen, und trug die Dunkelheit um sich gehüllt wie ein Tuch.

In Gedanken versunken und mit gesenktem Kopf machte sie sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Zelt, dass sie sich mit Kristina Teeth teilen musste.

Was es auch war, was der Junge getan hatte.

Gillian würde nicht zulassen, dass ein dahergelaufener Teenager ihr die Stellung als Studentin des Vampirs an Larten Crepsleys Seite streitig machte.

******


	4. Chapter 4: Rebecca

**Kapitel 4: Rebecca**

Darren hatte den ganzen Tag über allerlei Merkwürdiges zu sehen bekommen, da war Rebeccas Kostümschneiderei in einem der Wohnwagen eine Oase der Ruhe. Er begann sich in der Nähe des einzig normalen Mädchens recht wohl zu fühlen.

Rebecca hatte ihm Kleidung besorgt, denn Darren hatte nichts weiter, als den schwarzen Anzug, in dem er beerdigt worden war.

Darren war froh, etwas anderes anziehen zu können.

Bei dem Anblick des schwarzen Anzuges, bekam er eine Gänsehaut.

Außerdem war er noch voller Erde, denn der Vampir hatte darauf bestanden, dass er sein eigenes Grab wieder zuschaufelt.

Darren betrachtete sich gerade im Spiegel, Rebecca hatte ihm eine rote Lederjacke gereicht, die ihm besonders gut gefiel, da ging die Tür des Wohnwagens auf und Mr Crepsleys Studentin kam herein.

Sie schloß rasch die Tür hinter sich und blinzelte einen Moment, als würden ihre Augen vom Sonnenlicht schmerzen und sie wäre nun froh, wieder im Zwielicht zu stehen.

Sie trug den roten Mantel des Vampirs unter dem Arm, den Mr Crepsley gestern abend noch getragen hatte, und wand sich aufgeregt an Rebecca.

„Rebecca, du musst mir helfen…"

Sie stockte, als sie Darren bemerkte.

Da Darren nicht wusste, wie er sie begrüßen sollte, trat einen Moment Schweigen ein.

Gillian sah aufgelöst und gereizt aus.

Sie beschloß Darren zu ignorieren, da ihr Anliegen wichtiger war, und hielt Rebecca den Mantel unter die Nase: "Sieh mal. Ich bekomme diese Flecken nicht heraus."

In ihrer Stimme schwang ein Hauch Panik mit.

Rebecca blieb ruhig. „Zeig mal her, das kriegen wir hin."

Sieh nahm der Studentin den Mantel des Vampirs ab und hielt den Stoff unter eine Lampe. „Was ist das? Blut?"

„Ich weiß, wie man Blut weg bekommt", schnaubte Gillian verächtlich.

„Nein, es ist Lehm und Erde. Ich hab versucht, es heraus zu reiben, aber das hat es nur noch schlimmer gemacht."

Nervös fuhr sie sich durch ihr langes Haar

„Ich glaube, ich hab da was". Rebecca ging mit dem Mantel nach hinten und suchte nach einem Fläschchen in einer Kiste.

Gillian sah ihr nach, warf dann einen Blick aus dem Fenster. „Es wird bald dunkel!", sagte sie aufgebracht zu niemand bestimmten, und trat nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

Ihr Blick traf Darrens.

Sie schnaubte Darren an: "Was habt ihr drei Tage lang gemacht? In der Erde gegraben?"

Darren grinste: "Genau."

Seine Antwort schien ihr zu missfallen.

"Wenn Rebecca fertig ist, bringst du den Mantel rüber in Master Crepsleys Zelt. Ich erwarte dich da."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort rauschte Gillian hinaus.

Darren runzelte ärgerlich die Stirn.

Er rutschte von der Kiste und ging hinüber zu Rebecca, die schon fleißig mit einem Tuch über den Stoff rieb.

Darren sah ihr zu.

„Es ist gleich weg, kein Problem."

Rebecca sah zu ihm hoch, als wolle sie ihn beruhigen.

Darren verstand die Aufregung nicht. "Es ist doch nur Dreck, was macht die so eine Panik."

Rebecca hielt inne und sah Darren ein wenig besorgt ins Gesicht. „ Sie möchte wohl nicht, das Mr Crepsley wütend auf sie ist. Hier."

Sie drückte ihm den Mantel in die Hand. „Alles raus."

„Danke." Darren sah auf den Stoff.

Der Mantel war abgetragen und alt, und er hatte mehr als ein paar Flecken.

Darren hatte nicht den Eindruck, dass der Vampir sich wegen solcher Kleinigkeiten aufzuregen pflegte.

„Diese Gillian. Wer ist das eigentlich?"

Darren fragte sich schon die ganze Zeit, was eigentlich eine Vampirstudentin war. Genauso wie er sich fragte, was ein Vampirassistent war. Er hatte sich bisher nur noch nicht getraut, zu fragen.

Rebecca zögerte. „Sie gehört nicht zum Cirque. Sie dient Mr Crepsley."

„Ist sie ein… Vampir?"

Darren hatte schon mitbekommen, dass die meißten Mitglieder des Cirques über Mr Crepsley Bescheid wussten.

Manche hatten Angst vor ihm.

„Nein, aber sie soll einer werden, er bildet sie aus."

Darren glotzte sie überrascht an.

Larten Crepsley hatte Blut mit ihm getauscht, und er, Darren, war nun ein Halbvampir.

Gillian war mit Sicherheit auch eine Halbvampirin; sie konnte bei Tag herumlaufen wie er. Crepsley bildete sie also zum Vampir aus.

Was bedeutete das?

So wie es aussah, bediente sie den Vampir.

Würde Darren jetzt in den nächsten Wochen die Unterwäsche des Vampirs waschen müssen?

Darren stand auf und nahm den Mantel.

"Ich mach mich dann mal auf die Socken, bevor mein Herr und Meister erwacht."

Er grinste ironisch.

Darren Shan verließ den Wohnwagen und marschierte vorbei am Käfig des Wolfsmenschen Richtung Zelt des Vampirs.

******


	5. Chapter 5: Madam Octa

**Kapitel 5: Madam Octa**

„Du bist spät, die Sonne geht bald unter."

Im Zelt des Vampirs sah alles aus, wie am Abend zuvor als Darren hier angekommen war. Darren sah sich neugierig um, aber Gillian fuhr ihn an: "Was glotzt du? Beeil dich, häng den Mantel auf."

Sie deutete auf eine Schneiderpuppe, und Darren hängte den Mantel darüber.

Doch Gillian war nicht zufrieden: „Etwas ordentlicher, bitte!"

Sie trat neben Darren und strich die Falten des Stoffes glatt und besah sich den Saum. "Ich hoffe die Flecken sind komplett raus?"

Darren zuckte die Schultern. In dem dämmrigen Licht des Zeltes konnte man sowieso nichts genaueres erkennen.

„Und? Was nun?", fragte Darren.

Gillian kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Wie wäre es, wenn du Madam Octa fütterst? Schließlich bist du hier, um dich nützlich zu machen."

Sie lächelte böse, und strich einen Vorhang beiseite der einen Teil des Zeltes abtrennte. Dort stand auf einem Tisch der Käfig mit der großen, blau-roten Spinne darin.

Gillian ging zu dem Tisch herüber und nahm eine Pinzette und ein Glas mit toten Fliegen aus einem Regal. Sie legte beides neben den Käfig, so dass die Spinne hungrig ans Gitter kam, und ihre haarigen Beine durch die Stäbe streckte, nach dem Glas tastend.

Furchtlos ging Darren auf den Käfig zu, und öffnete das Glas mit den Fliegen.

Gillian beobachtete ihn, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und lässig gegen eine Zeltstange gelehnt.

Darren kippte das Glas um, und schüttete sich ein paar Fliegen auf die Hand. Er wollte zur Pinzette greifen, überlegte es sich dann aber anders und ließ sie liegen. Stattdessen löste er den kleinen Riegel am Käfig, und öffnete das Gitter.

„Was tust du?!"

Madam Octa, die große haarige Spinne, kam erfreut herausgekrabbelt. Darren hielt ihr die offene Handfläche mit den Fliegen entgegen, und Octa krabbelte darauf.

„Bist du verrückt!", rief Gillian entsetzt, und stürzte von der Zeltstange zu Darren.

Dieser hob die Hand vors Gesicht, so dass er auf einer Augenhöhe mit der Spinne war. „Na, meine Hübsche. Lass es dir schmecken."

Erstaunt sah Gillian wie Madam Octa vorsichtig die Fliegen befühlte, und dann begann, eine langsam zu verspeisen.

„Sie…sie mag dich". Gillian konnte es nicht glauben. „Diese Spinne ist sehr selten und gefährlich. Und sehr giftig. Niemand darf sie so auf die Hand nehmen, außer Master Crepsley", hauchte Gillian fast ehrfürchtig.

Sie glotzte Darren an, als sähe sie ihn zum ersten Mal.

Darren grinste.

Gillian legte den Kopf schief und die Stirn in Falten.

Das war es also.

Der Junge hatte keine Angst vor Spinnen.

Im Gegenteil, er kam sehr gut mit Madam Octa klar.

Das war es sicher, was Mr Crepsley über den Jungen herausgefunden hatte.

Er hatte den Meistervampir beeindruckt, weil seine Spinne ihn mochte.

Gillian kannte die besondere Verbindung ihres Meisters zu dem Krabbeltier.

Sie selbst konnte die Spinne nicht ausstehen, hatte sich aber wohl oder übel an sie gewöhnen müssen. Aber niemals wurde sie aus dem Käfig genommen, ohne dass der Meistervampir dabei gewesen wäre.

Dieser Junge dagegen schien ein angeborenes Talent zu haben, mit Spinnen umgehen zu können.

Gillian war erleichtert.

Larten Crepsley wollte diesen Jungen als Assistenten.

Als Assistenten für die Show!

Er sollte sich um Madam Octa kümmern, vielleicht sogar ein Teil der Nummer werden.

Gillian lächelte und sah zu, wie Darren der fressenden Spinne sanfte Worte zuflüsterte.

Sie schalt sich selbst.

Wie dumm sie doch gewesen war.

Zu glauben, ihr Meister wolle sie, seine Schülerin, von sich stoßen und durch einen dummen Teenager ersetzen.

Gillian, Gillian gib es zu, du warst eifersüchtig.

Sie lachte in sich hinein und legte Darren wohlwollend einen Arm um die Schulter.

Dieser sah erstaunt zu ihr auf, und runzelte die Stirn, ob dieser vertraulichen Geste.

„Gut, gemacht", sagte Gillian, gab Darren einen Klaps auf die Schulter und drehte sich beschwingt um, und ging hinüber zum Sessel.

„Du wirst Master Crepsley in der Show assistieren. Deine Aufgabe wird es sein, dich um Madam Octa zu kümmern."

Insgeheim war Gillian froh, diese Aufgabe abgeben zu können.

Darren sah ebenfalls glücklich aus.

Liebend gern kümmerte es sich um die Spinne.

Sollte Gillian doch die Wäsche waschen und das Hausmädchen spielen.

Er senkte die Hand und ließ Madam Octa zurück in den Käfig krabbeln.

„Hast du gehört?", flüsterte er ihr zu.

„Ich darf mich um dich kümmern. Ich werde auf dich aufpassen, das verspreche ich dir. Es tut mir leid, was passiert ist. Ich werde nicht wieder zulassen, dass dir etwas passiert…"

Darren hatte nicht gemerkt, dass Gillian neben ihn getreten war und zuckte zusammen, als sie ihn anzischte: "Was hast du da gesagt? Was tut dir leid?"

„Nichts!", beeilte sich Darren zu sagen, und wich zurück.

Gillian kam ihm nach. Ihre kohlschschwarzen Augen funkelten gefährlich.

„Du", sie starrte ihn an. „Du warst das. Du bist der Junge, der Octa entführt hat!"

Darren wurde bleich, und stammelte:" Es war ein Fehler…" Er wich weiter vor Gillian zurück, und stolperte fast über eine Kiste.

„Du hast sie entführt. Master Crepsley war außer sich. Er hat den Dieb verfolgt, und ist lange weg gewesen. Als er wiederkam, hatte er Octa dabei. Die Spinne war verletzt. Ich habe gedacht, er hat den Dieb getötet, stattdessen tauchst du hier mit ihm auf. Und er nennt dich seinen Assistenten."

Darren war bis in die äußerste Ecke zurückgewichen, und tastete sich an der Zeltplane entlang Richtung Ausgang.

Gillians starrte ihn zornig und ungläubig an, und sie erinnerte an eine zum Sprung bereite Katze.

„Ja, ich bin sein Assistent. Er hat mir verziehen. Du darfst mir nichts tun!".

„Was ist? Hast du etwa Angst vor mir?", diese Vorstellung schien ihr zu gefallen, denn sie lächelte böse.

„Das solltest du auch. Vergiss niemals, ich bin seine Schülerin."

Sie blieb stehen.

Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und schürzte die Lippen.

Es war als lauschte sie auf ein Geräusch.

„Er hat dir also verziehen? Weil du mit Spinnen umgehen kannst?"

Sie lockerte ihre Haltung.

„Nun, denn. Assistent Darren. Willkommen im Cirque."

Gillian wand sich von ihm ab.

Darren entspannte sich ein wenig. „Da…Danke.", stotterte er, verblüfft über diesen erneuten plötzlichen Sinneswandel.

Sicherheitshalber blieb er, wo er war, in der Nähe des Eingangs, und beobachtete, wie Gillian mit eleganten ruhigen Bewegungen, den Sessel zurechtrückte, Kerzen entzündete und die Karaffe und ein Glas bereit stellte. Dabei ging sie so still und routiniert vor, als hätte sie dieselben Vorrichtungen seit einer langen Zeit abend für abend vollbracht.

Sie ignorierte Darren als wäre er Luft.

Darren wusste nicht, wohin mit sich, und kam sich fehl am Platze vor.

Gerade hatte er sich entschieden, sich aus dem Staub zu machen, und zu seinem Zelt zu Evra zu gehen, da Gillian sich eh nicht mehr um ihn kümmerte, da trat der Vampir Larten Crepsley hinter dem Vorhang hervor.

Darren erhaschte einen Blick auf einen dunklen Sarg

Gillian lächelte ihn an, und der Vampir nickte ihr zu.

Darren war in der Bewegung erstarrt und wagte es nicht, das Zelt zu verlassen.

Er war sich sicher, dass Crepsley ihn schon gesehen hatte.

Der Vampir begab sich ohne ein Wort zu seinem Sessel, und Gillian machte sich daran, ihm ein Glas zu füllen.

Sie reichte es den Vampir, der grunzte und es ihr abnahm.

Darren fragte sich, ob ein Halbvampir auch Blut würde zu sich nehmen müssen.

Gillian jedenfalls schenkte sich kein Glas ein.

Darren hob die Hand und befühlte die halbmondförmigen Male an seinen Fingerkuppen.

Dort wo Mr Crepsley ihn mit seinen messerscharfen Fingernägeln geschnitten und ein wenig Blut mit ihm getauscht hatte.

Gillian hatte ihn beobachtet.

Als er sich über die empfindlichen Fingerspitzen fuhr, trat sie rasch an ihn heran, packte sein Handgelenk, und zog seine Hand dichter ans Kerzenlicht.

Sie starrte auf seine Fingerkuppen.

„Was ist das?", keuchte sie.

Er wand sich in ihrem Griff und versuchte, sich ihr zu entziehen, aber sie hielt sein Handgelenk mit einer erstaunlichen Kraft fest, dass er sich fühlte wie in einem Schraubstock.

„Master Crepsley…", keuchte sie und ließ die Hand los.

„Dass…ihr… ihr habt doch nicht…!"

Der Vampir saß ruhig in seinem Sessel und blickte seine Schülerin wortlos an.

Gillian schüttelte den Kopf, ihr seidenschwarzes Haar flog hin und her, und Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen.

„Gillian." Crepsley hob in einem beruhigenden tiefen Ton an und in seiner Stimme lag Autorität.

Die Schülerin hörte auf den Kopf zu schütteln und sah ihren Meister mit großen Augen an.

„Warum habt ihr das getan?", flüsterte sie.

Der Damm brach und die aufgestauten Tränen quollen aus ihren Augen hervor und liefen ihre blassen Wangen herunter, so dass sich Strähnen ihres schwarzen Haares verklebten.

„Keine Tränen, Gillian", sagte Crepsley streng.

Gillian wimmerte leise und es sah aus, als würde sie zusammensacken oder vor dem Vampir in die Knie gehen.

„Beherrsch dich!", donnerte er los, so dass Gillian und Darren gleichzeitig zusammenzuckten.

Rasch stand er vom Sessel auf und baute sich vor ihr auf.

„Keine Tränen", knurrte er.

„Du weißt, dass ich keine Tränen dulde."

Gillian nickte und schniefte laut, in dem Versuch ihre Tränen zu unterdrücken.

Larten Crepsley sah ihr in die Augen. „Du musst lernen dich zu beherrschen", sagte er streng und Gillian straffte sich. Sie hob das Kinn. Ein letzter Tropfen rollte ihr über die Wange und verlegen wischte sie ihn weg.

Mr Crepsley wandte sich von ihr ab zum Tisch und schenkte sich selbst aus der Karaffe ein.

Er schwenkte das Glas und sah eine Weile zu wie die rote Flüssigkeit hin und her schwang.

Gillian hatte ihre Fassung wiedererlangt und strich sich das Kleid glatt.

Sie würdigte Darren keines Blickes und trat neben den Vampir, um die Karaffe wieder zu verschließen.

Der Vampir sah über den Rand des Glases zu ihr.

„Denn wenn du das nächste Mal weinst, werden es blutige Tränen sein."

******


	6. Chapter 6: Mr Tiny

**Kapitel 6: Mr Tiny**

„Gib dir gefälligst mehr Mühe. Du musst aufmerksamer für deine Umgebung werden."

Darren war außer Atem.

Seit Stunden übte er mit Gillian „ausweichen". Sie waren auf einer vom Mond beschienenen Wiese in der Nähe des _Cirque du Freak_.

Darren sollte seine halbvampirischen Instinkte wecken, und Gillian „half" indem sie immer wieder mit der Nacht verschmolz, und sich an ihn heranschlich.

Das war eine ihrer Spezialfähigkeiten: sie konnte Dunkelheit und Schatten um sich hüllen wie einen Schal und praktisch nahezu unsichtbar werden.

Außerdem war sie lautlos wie eine Katze auf Samtpfoten und Darren hatte keine Chance, zu erahnen, aus welcher Richtung sie als Nächstes kommen würde.

Er wusste dass sie es genoss, ihm überlegen zu sein, daher wählte sie unter all den Übungen die sie machen konnten, immer am liebsten diese.

Er gab sich Mühe.

In anderen Übungen war er schon ganz gut.

Zum Beispiel hatte er gelernt zu „flitten".

Sich mit der übernatürlichen Geschwindigkeit eines Vampirs zu bewegen, war eine berauschende Erfahrung, und Darren wurde es nie müde, sich auch nur für kurze Strecken so zu bewegen. Anfangs war er oft mit Gegenständen oder Personen kollidiert, bis er gelernt hatte, rechtzeitig zu bremsen.

Jetzt war das Flitten seine einzige Chance, Gillians Faust zu entkommen, die ihm jedes Mal gnadenlos eine verpasste, wenn er ihr nicht auswich.

Gillian konnte ebenfalls mühelos flitten und oft erahnte sie welche Richtung er nehmen würde, und holte ihn ein.

Darren hatte schon überall blaue Flecken von Gillians schnellen harten Schlägen.

Jetzt hatte er auch noch Seitenstechen.

„Ich geb mir doch Mühe. Ich brauch ne Pause."

„Pause?". Gillian kreuzte die Arme. „Im Kampf gewährt dir dein Gegner keine Pause."

„Welcher Gegner? Als ob Vampire pausenlos kämpfen würden."

Darren war jetzt schon mehrere Wochen im Cirque und er hatte den Vampir Larten Crepsley begleitet, als dieser auf der Jagd nach Blut gewesen war.

Meißtens besorgte er Blut von Tieren; Kaninchen, Ratten, streunenden Hunden oder auch mal eine Ziege..

Aber manchmal besorgte er sich Menschenblut.

Dabei kämpfte er nie, stets hatte er seine Opfer betäubt, und von ihnen getrunken, ohne dass sie etwas bemerkten.

Der Vampir hatte Darren ebenfalls aufgefordert, Menschenblut zu trinken, doch Darren hatte sich bis jetzt geweigert.  
Allerdings hatte er Tierblut trinken müssen.

Und er hatte gesehen, dass auch Gillian Blut trank.

Sie war zweifelsohne „mehr Vampir" wie er, obwohl er annahm, dass sie auf demselben Weg zum Halbvampir gemacht worden war, wie er.

Genau wusste er es jedoch nicht.

Er nahm an, dass ihre gesteigerten Kräfte und ihre unheimliche Fähigkeit, die Dunkelheit um sich zu sammeln, davon kam, dass sie schon länger ein Halbvampir war, wie er.

Jedoch hatte sie noch nie darüber gesprochen.

Eigentlich wusste Darren fast gar nichts über die Studentin des Meistervampirs.

„Nein, nicht pausenlos. Nicht mehr. Na gut, machen wir Schluß für heute." Gillian seufzte und setzte sich an einen Baum und sah zum Mond hoch.

„Früher allerdings… da war alles schwieriger gewesen. Und Vampire wie Master Crepsley haben sich oft gegen Angreifer wehren müssen. Im Krieg."

Darren setzte sich neben sie.

„Wie lange bist du schon bei ihm?"

Gillian antwortete nicht und sah ihn nachdenklich an, als überlege sie, wie viel sie ihm sagen wolle.

Darren kam schon zu dem Schluß, dass er sich zu weit hervorgewagt, und etwas zu persönliches gefragt hatte.

Da blickte sie zu Boden und sagte:" Im Oktober sind es fünfzehn Jahre."

Darren war sprachlos.

Fünfzehn Jahre?

Und sie war immer noch nicht zu einem Vampir gemacht worden?

Sollte seine Ausbildung etwa genauso lange dauern?

„Was ist? Was glotzt du?". Ihre Stimme klang gereizt.

„Ich glotze nicht. Ich…".

„Du fragst dich, wie alt ich bin."

Das hatte sich Darren nicht gefragt.

Zumindest nicht gerade, in der Vergangenheit schon, es war schwer einzuschätzen, wie alt sie war. Zwanzig? Fünfundzwanzig? Aber wenn sie schon fünfzehn Jahre bei dem Vampir war, dann…

„Ich war zweiundzwanzig, als ich ihn traf." Sie sah Darren an.

„Du…", er rechnete schnell im Kopf ." Du siehst nicht aus wie…"

„Halbvampire altern langsamer."

Sie lächelte. „Du wirst also noch eine ganze Weile aussehen wie vierzehn."

Gillian stand auf und wischte Staub von ihrem Rock.

„Ich bin sechszehn!".

„Aber so siehst du nicht aus!", lachte sie, doch er wusste, sie wollte ihn nur ärgern.

Darren stand ebenfalls auf. „Peinlich für dich, dass einer der aussieht wie vierzehn, schneller flitten kann wie du."

Gillian grinste und ging drauf ein. "Ach, ja? Wer zuerst bei der Eiche ist?"

Darren nickte.

Er konzentrierte sich, blickte nach vorn und spannte all seine Muskeln an.

Da legte Gillian ihm plötzlich die Hand auf den Arm, und hielt ihn zurück.

„Was ist?", fragte er alarmiert.

Sie schwieg und deutete mit gerunzelter Stirn auf den Waldrand.

Darren lauschte.

Jetzt hörte er es auch.

Jemand kam.

Angespannt warteten sie, bis eine Gestalt am Waldrand auftauchte.

Darrens Muskeln entspannten sich wieder.

Es war Evra Von.

Doch Gillian blieb angespannt. Evra kam raschen Schrittes auf sie zu und Gillian fragte:" Was ist passiert?"

Evra war außer Atem. „Mr Tall schickt mich. Ihr zwei sollt sofort zu Master Crepsleys Zelt. Ein Wagen ist auf dem Weg hierher."

Gillian warf Evra einen fragenden Blick zu.

„Der Wagen gehört Mr Tiny."

******


	7. Chapter 7:Darren Shan

**Kapitel 7: Darren Shan**

Master Crepsley hatte sie schon ungeduldig erwartet. Rasch ging er in den hinteren Teil des Zeltes, in den Teil, den Darren mied.

Dort stand der Sarg des Vampirs.

Larten Crepsley öffnete den Sargdeckel und deutete ungeduldig hinein.

Darren zögerte.

„Geh schon", zischte Gillian und schubste ihn unsanft vorwärts.

Darren stolperte nach vorne und sah zu seiner Überraschung, dass der mit Samt ausgeschlagene Sarg keinen Boden hatte.

Stattdessen führten ein paar steinerne Treppenstufen in die Tiefe.

„Beeil dich".

Gillian drängte ihn vorwärts, und Darren blieb nichts anderes übrig, als über den Sargrand zu klettern und die Stufen in die Dunkelheit hinab zu steigen.

Mr Crepsley hielt den Deckel auf, und wartete bis Gillian ebenfalls hineingeklettert war. Dann machte er Anstalten, ihn zu schließen.

„Kommt ihr nicht mit?". Gillian drehte sich erschrocken zu ihm um.

Crepsley beugte sich zu ihr herunter.

„Ich komme nach. Passe auf Darren auf." Und der Deckel schloß sich über ihnen.

Darren stolperte die Stufen hinunter.

Vor ihm tat sich ein Raum auf, der wie ein Teil der Kanalisation aussah. Ein paar große hölzerne Kisten standen an den Wänden aufgereiht, und ganz hinten befand sich ein weiterer Sarg.

Gillian kam kurz nach ihm.

Sie blickte immer wieder über die Schulter, als hoffe sie, Master Crepsley hätte es sich anders überlegt und würde ihnen doch noch folgen.

Darren versuchte, in eine der Kisten zu gucken, aber sie waren zugenagelt.

„Was ist das hier?"

„Siehst du doch. Ein Geheimversteck."

Darren kletterte auf eine der Kisten, lehnte sich an die Wand und ließ die Beine baumeln.

„Und wie lange müssen wir hier unten bleiben?"

„So lange, bis Master Crepsley sagt, wir können wieder herauskommen", sagte Gillian gereizt und fing an, im Raum auf und ab zu gehen.

„Wer ist dieser Mr Tiny?"

„Ein sehr gefährlicher Mann. Es ist nicht gut, das Master Crepsley ihm entgegen treten will." Sie kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe.

Gillian hatte Angst. Es gefiel ihr gar nicht, hier unten sein zu müssen, ohne mitzubekommen, was draußen vor sich ging.

Was, wenn Larten angegriffen wurde?

Sie wünschte sich, sie könnte bei ihm sein.

Wenn Darren nicht wäre, hätte er sie nie weggeschickt.

Paß auf Darren auf, hatte er gesagt.

Deswegen musste sie hier unten ausharren, während sie lieber an seiner Seite wäre. Und auf diesen nervtötenden Halbvampir aufpassen mußte.

Sie verabscheute Darrens Anwesenheit.

Auch wenn sie sich damit abgefunden hatte, und sich dem Willen ihres Meisters beugte.

Sie konnte noch immer nicht glauben, dass Darren der neue Schüler Crepsleys werden sollte.

Andererseits bedeutete seine Anwesenheit, dass ihre Ausbildung bald ein Ende hatte.

Bald würde Master Crepsley sie zu einem Vampir machen.

Sie konnte es kaum erwarten.

Ein kribbeliges Gefühl durchfuhr sie jedes Mal, wenn sie daran dachte, und sie konnte ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken.

Aber der Junge.

Sie warf ihm einen scheelen Seitenblick zu.

Sie hatte sich noch immer nicht an ihn gewöhnt, obwohl er jetzt schon einige Wochen im Cirque war.

Was fand der Meister nur an ihm?

Er war laut, nervig, aufsässig, ungehorsam und faul.

Zugegeben, er konnte mit der Spinne umgehen, und manchmal war er ganz nett. Zu nett. Fast niedlich in seiner Naivität.

Er hatte hier nichts zu suchen.

Er sollte kein Vampir sein. Das war einfach falsch.

„Jetzt hocken wir hier also im Keller…" Darren wippte mit den Füßen und sah sich gelangweilt um. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte das Steve erzählen. Der dachte nämlich, Vampir zu sein, wäre eine aufregende Angelegenheit."

„Was hast du da gesagt?"

„Ich meinte nur, wenn mein Freund das hier sehen könnte, würde er es sich vielleicht überlegen, und nicht mehr ein Vampir sein wollen."

„Wie hieß dein Freund?" Gillian hatte die Augen zusammen gekniffen.

„Steve. Wieso?"

„Ich kenne diesen Namen."

Darren wurde plötzlich unwohl zumute. Gillian musterte ihn so durchdringend.

„Vielleicht hab ich ihn mal erwähnt, oder so…"

„Nein, hast du nicht…" Gillian starrte ihn an, als könne sie die Erinnerung daran, wo sie den Namen schon einmal gehört hatte, aus ihm heraussaugen.

„Steve?" Gillian murmelte vor sich hin. „Steve, der gerne Vampir wäre?"

Plötzlich weiteten sich ihre Augen. „Dein Freund ist der Verrückte, der Master Crepsley und Gavner Purl angefleht hat, ihn zum Vampir zu machen!"

Darren erbleichte. „Was? Wie kommst du denn auf so etwas…"

Gillians Kopf ruckte herum und ihre Augen wurden zu Schlitzen. „Dein Freund und du, ihr ward in der Vorstellung."

Langsam kam sie näher.

„Nach der Show hast du dich in das Büro geschlichen und Octa entwendet, während dein Freund für ein Ablenkungsmanöver sorgte."

Darren wurde übel bei der Erinnerung an diesen Abend. Nicht nur, dass er in einem Schrank versteckt hatte mit anhören müssen, wie sein bester Freund sich einem Vampir an den Hals warf, er hatte auch um seiner selbst willen Todesängste ausgestanden, denn er hatte die giftige Lieblingsspinne des Vampirs unter seiner Jacke versteckt gehabt.

„Nein, so war es nicht!"

„Ach, nein?"

„Steve war kein Ablenkungsmanöver. Er wusste nicht, dass ich da war. Er wollte wirklich ein Vampir werden. Das hat er sich schon immer gewünscht."

Gillian war in Reichweite von ihm stehen geblieben, und Darren zog seine Beine zu sich heran, damit sie ihn nicht packte.

„Aber er hat nicht bekommen, was er wollte. Stattdessen bist du hier", sagte sie nachdenklich.

Darren traten Tränen in die Augen. „Nicht nur das", hauchte er. „Octa hat ihn gebissen. Er wäre fast gestorben. Und ich war Schuld."

Jetzt blickte Gillian ihn interessiert an. „Octa hat deinen Freund gebissen?"

„Ja. Ich habe Crepsley angefleht mir das Gegenmittel zu geben."

Gillian öffnete erstaunt ihren Mund.

„Er hat es mir gegeben. Unter der Bedingung, dass ich sein Assistent werde."

Schweigen senkte sich über den Raum.

„Du hast es nicht gewollt…", flüsterte Gillian, und es war unklar, ob sie den Biss der Spinne meinte, oder seine Verwandlung in einen Halbvampir.

Darren hatte die Arme um seine Knie geschlungen.

Er schüttelte schweigend den Kopf.

Gillian trat von der Kiste auf der er saß zurück, und ging zum anderen Ende des Raumes, wo sie sich, in Gedanken versunken, ebenfalls setzte.

Eine Stunde mochte vergangen sein, in der beide schweigend ausgeharrt hatten, als ein Geräusch sie ihre Köpfe zum Ausgang drehen ließ.

Der Vampir Larten Crepsley kam die Treppe herunter, sein roter Mantel schleifte über die Steinstufen.

Gillian sprang auf. „Master Crepsley! Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Mr Crepsley hob beruhigend die Hand. „Gewiß."

Gillians Augen leuchteten und sie sprang auf ihn zu. „Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht."

Sie sah aus, als wolle sie sich in seine Arme werfen, doch der Vampir ging an ihr vorbei, ohne sie zu beachten.

„Wir werden den Tag hier verbringen. Mr Tiny ist zwar wieder weg gefahren, aber ich will nicht dass der Cirque in Schwierigkeiten gerät."

„Was wollte er?", fragte Gillian.

Crepsley drehte sich zu ihnen um. Er sah beide lange und durchdringend an. Dann deutete er mit dem Kinn auf Darren: „Den Jungen."

Gillian und Darren hielten den Atem an.

„Ich habe es mir allerdings zur Politik gemacht, Mr Tiny nicht zu geben, was er will." Und zu Darren gewandt fügte er hinzu: "Du bist hier sicher. Gillian wird tagsüber auf dich aufpassen. Vorsichtshalber werdet ihr beide heute diesen Raum nicht verlassen."

Gillian nickte.

Der Vampir öffnete den Deckel des Sargs und kletterte hinein.

Er warf Gillian noch einen eindringlichen Blick zu, dann schloß er den Deckel wieder.

*****


	8. Chapter 8:Gillian

**Kapitel 8: Gillian **

Gillian hatte die Arme gekreuzt und stand an den Steinstufen Wache. Darren hatte versucht auf der harten unbequemen Kiste zu schlafen, war aber bisher erfolglos gewesen.

Außerdem hatte er Angst.

Wer war dieser Mister Tiny, und was wollte er von ihm?

Und wenn er so gefährlich war, war dann die Halbvampirin Gillian wirklich in der Lage, ihn zu beschützen? Würde Crepsley aufwachen können, wenn draußen die Sonne schien?

Hier unten fühlte er sich jedenfalls in der Falle.

Gillian dagegen war ganz ruhig. Sie hatte keine Angst. Jetzt nicht mehr.

Master Larten Crepsley war ganz in der Nähe, er ruhte in seinem Sarg, und wenn Gefahr drohte, würde er es sofort spüren.

Außerdem war sie sehr wohl in der Lage, sich zu verteidigen. Ihre halbvampirischen Kräfte waren gut ausgebildet. Sie spürte, dass sie am Limit dessen war, was ein Halbvampir leisten konnte. Ihre Kräfte würden erst stärker werden, wenn sie endlich zu einem richtigen Vampir wurde.

Bald.

Wieder spürte sie ein aufgeregtes Kribbeln in der Magengegend. Wie Schmetterlinge. Wie verliebt sein.

Sie wünschte es sich so sehr, und schon so lange. Jahrelang hatte sie dem Vampir treu gedient, war geduldig, loyal und gehorsam gewesen. Sie hatte gelernt, ihm zu vertrauen.

Und doch… doch hatte es Zeiten gegeben, in denen sie an ihm gezweifelt hatte.

Gezweifelt, ob er sie jemals zu seinesgleichen machen würde.

Ebenbürtig.

Sie hatte manchmal das Gefühl gehabt, dass er ihre Verwandlung unnötig herauszögerte.

Sie war soweit. Lange schon. Ihre Ausbildung war abgeschlossen.

Worauf wartete er?

Gillian warf einen Blick auf den Jungen.

Darren lag auf dem Rücken und starrte an die Decke. Er konnte nicht einschlafen, wahrscheinlich machte er sich Gedanken.

Der Assistent des Vampirs.

Hatte Crepsley gewartet, bis er einen Ersatz für Gillian als Schülerin gefunden hatte?

Nein, das konnte nicht sein, denn sie wußte, dass es vor ihr niemanden an der Seite des Vampirs gegeben hatte, ja, sogar, dass er niemals jemanden hatte ausbilden wollen.

Darren war nur ein dummer Junge, der in etwas hinein gestolpert war, von dem er nichts verstand.

Was wollte Mr Tiny von ihm?

Er würde den Jungen benutzten, um einen Grund zu haben, Streit mit Larten Crepsley zu entfachen.

Eigentlich sollte sie dem Jungen dafür dankbar sein, denn weil er hier war, war Larten bestimmt bald endlich bereit, ihre Verwandlung abzuschließen.

Es war kein Platz für zwei Studenten in seinem Leben.

Bald würde sie so sein wie er.

Gillian schloß für einen Moment lächelnd die Augen und atmete tief ein.

In ihrem Bauch krabbelte eine Tarantel mit sanften Beinen und löste dieses kitzlige Gefühl aus.

Wie gerne wäre sie jetzt bei ihm.

Wenn Darren nicht da wäre, hätte sie sich zu ihm gelegt.

Gillian zögerte.

Konnte sie?

Die Versuchung war groß.

Ich kann von dort aus genauso gut aufpassen, dachte sie trotzig.

Entschlossen verließ sie ihren Posten, und ging hinüber zum Sarg.

Darren drehte den Kopf und blickte sie erstaunt an.

Gillian hob den Deckel und blickte auf den Vampir herab, der mit geschlossenen Augen ruhte.

Sie kletterte zu ihm und schmiegte sich an ihn.

Bevor sie den Sarg schloss, warf sie Darren noch einen hochmütigen Blick zu.

Jetzt weißt du, wo du stehst, dachte sie.

Ich stehe Larten sehr viel näher als du.

Zufrieden schloß sie den Deckel über sich.

******


	9. Chapter 9: Larten Crepsley

**Kapitel 9: Larten Crepsley**

Im Sarg war es eng. Gillian schlang ihre Arme und ein Bein um Larten und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust. Der Vampir rührte sich nicht.

Sie schloß die Augen und atmete seinen Duft ein.

Meister…

Gillian versuchte ihr pochendes Herz zu beruhigen. In der Brust des Mannes unter ihr regte sich nichts, kein Atem, kein Herzschlag, so dass ihr das Trommeln des eigenen Herzens unnatürlich laut vorkam. Sie wünschte, sie könnte ihrem Körper befehlen, aufzuhören zu atmen, sie wusste, sie würde nicht ersticken, ihr Halbvampirisches Blut ließ das nicht zu. Dennoch signalisierte ihr der Körper, dass der Sauerstoff knapp wurde, und Panik begann in ihr hochzukriechen.

Ruhig, ganz ruhig, ich muß nicht atmen.

Gillian konzentrierte sich auf diese Worte, wie auf ein Mantra, und langsam, ganz langsam, wurde sie ruhiger, ihr Atem und Herzschlag flacher und das klaustrophobische Gefühl wurde schwächer.

Bald lag sie regungslos da, und man hätte sie für ebenso tot halten können, wie den Vampir.

Larten, was ist es, was ihr vorhabt?

Gillian wusste, dass der Vampir sich in einer Art Trancezustand befand, bei dem er nicht hören würde, wenn sie sprach und nicht reagieren würde, wenn sie sich bewegte. Zu diesen Stunden, wenn die Sonne am Himmel stand, waren Vampire am verwundbarsten. Zwar war er in der Lage aufzuwachen, jedoch kostete es ihn ungeheure Mühe und Kraft – und Blut - sich bei Bewusstsein zu halten und zu agieren, selbst wenn er sich wie jetzt geschützt vor Sonnenlicht tief unter der Erde befand.

Aber Gillian ahnte, dass ihr Meister wahrnahm, was um ihn herum geschah.

Als sie ihn das erste Mal in diesem Zustand erlebt hatte, hatte sie große Angst gehabt. Eines Tages hatte die Neugierde gewonnen und sie hatte all ihren Mut zusammengenommen und es gewagt, den Deckel des Sarges in dem er schlief, anzuheben und hineinzublicken. Er hatte leblos dagelegen, wie ein Toter, und je länger sie ihn angestarrt hatte, desto schwerer war es ihr gefallen, zu glauben, dass er je wieder aufstehen und herumlaufen würde.

Fast hatte sie angefangen zu zweifeln, dass er jemals herumgelaufen war und mit ihr gesprochen hatte, und sie hatte begonnen zu glauben, sich alles nur eingebildet zu haben.

Doch als die Sonne hinter dem Horizont verschwunden war, hatte der Vampir seine Augen geöffnet und war dem Sarg entstiegen, erfrischt, als hätte er ein angenehmes Nickerchen gehalten.

Sie hatte fürchterliche Angst gehabt, dass der Vampir zornig darüber wäre, dass sie seinen Sarg geöffnet hatte, während er darin ruhte. Jedoch hatte er es mit keinem Wort erwähnt, und Gillian hatte sich gefragt, ob er überhaupt wusste, dass sie es getan hatte.

Dann eines Nachts, war sie das erste Mal zu ihm in den Sarg geklettert.

Es war eine stürmischer bitterkalter Tag gewesen, und sie und Larten waren gezwungen gewesen auf einem Friedhof in eine unbekannte Gruft einzubrechen, kurz bevor die Sonne aufging. Sie war müde, erschlagen und verängstigt gewesen.

Da war sie zu ihm in die improvisierte Behausung gekrochen und hatte sich an ihn gekuschelt. Auch wenn Lartens Körper ihr keine Wärme spenden konnte, so hatte sie sich sofort sicher und beschützt gefühlt, und war vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafen.

Als sie wieder erwacht war, hatte der Vampir sich nicht geregt, und er hatte nie zu verstehen gegeben, dass er wusste, dass sie bei ihm gelegen hatte.

Und doch war Gillian sich sicher, dass er es spürte.

Sie war noch ein halber Mensch und in ihren Adern strömte Blut.

Sie wusste, dass Larten sie wahrnahm, wenn sie so dicht bei ihm lag, auch wenn er bewusstlos erschien.

Gillian tastete mit der linken Hand bis diese auf dem Gesicht des Vampirs zu ruhen kam. Sanft fuhr sie ihm mit den Fingerspitzen über Wange und Lippen.

Sie seufzte, presste sich dichter an ihn, und verbarg ihr Gesicht an seinem Hals.

„Larten…", flüsterte sie und atmete den Duft seiner Haut ein.

Seine Haut war kalt und sein Körper roch nicht lebendig. Seiner Kleidung entströmte ein Patchouli ähnlicher Duft. Doch darunter nahm ihre empfindliche Nase einen weiteren Geruch war: den Geruch seines Blutes.

Vampirblutes.

Die Adern an seinem Hals pulsierten nicht, und auf seinen Wangen war kein Hauch von Röte. Dennoch trug er einen Duft an sich, der in Gillian ein Kribbeln entstehen ließ, das von ihrer Kopfhaut bis in ihre Fingerspitzen kroch.

Dies war nicht der Geruch gewöhnlichen Blutes.

Gewöhnliches, echtes, warmes Blut, ließ ihr den Magen knurren und machte sie hungrig, wie einen Tiger, vor allem wenn sie lange keines bekommen hatte.

Lartens Blut dagegen, elektrisierte sie.

„Wann werdet ihr mich zu euch holen?", flüsterte sie an seinem Ohr. „Ich bitte euch, Meister, ich bin so weit. Macht mich endlich zu Euresgleichen. Lasst mich an eurer Seite kämpfen, wenn ihr Euch gegen Mr Tiny stellen wollt. Lasst mich euch endlich als nützlich erweisen".

Ihre Hand fuhr an seinem Hals lang und ihre messerscharfen Fingernägel ritzten seine Haut.

Gillian wusste, sie spielte mit dem Feuer.

Wenn sie einen schlafenden Vampir verletzte, war es gut möglich, dass dieser instinktiv reagierte, und sie angriff, bevor er wahrnahm, um wen es sich bei dem Angreifer handelte.

Dennoch schob sie seinen Hemdkragen sachte beiseite und verpasste seinem Hals einen kleinen Schnitt, gerade tief genug, dass ein wenig Blut hervorquoll.

Sanft presste sie ihre Lippen auf die Wunde und leckte den hervorquellenden köstlichen Tropfen auf.

Ein Schauder durchlief ihren Körper, während das Blut auf der Zunge prickelte und ihr Herz pochen ließ.

Die kleine Wunde hatte sich unter ihren Lippen fast sofort geschlossen, so dass sie nur einen winzigen Schluck genommen hatte, doch ihre Sinne forderten mehr.

Bevor sie jedoch reagieren konnte, bewegte der Vampir sich: sein Arm schoß hervor und packte sie unsanft am Nacken.

Ein Knurren entfuhr seiner Brust, das Gillian zu jedem anderen Zeitpunkt vor Furcht hätte erstarren lassen.

In diesem Moment jedoch war sie zu keinem Gedanken fähig, das Vampirblut rauschte durch ihren Körper und hinterließ ein Hochgefühl, wie auf Droge.

„Gillian", knurrte der Vampir.

Er zog sie mit nur einer Hand von seinem Hals weg, doch Gillian rekelte sich vor Wonne und schlang Arme und Beine um ihn.

„Was fällt dir ein !?!", schalt Larten sie.

Sie hörte jedoch kaum hin, fühlte dem Geschmack seines Bluts auf ihrer Zunge nach, und hatte das Gefühl, sich ihm nahe zu fühlen, wie noch nie.

Und dieses Gefühl war so großartig für sie, dass es ihr egal war, ob ihr Meister zornig auf sie war.

Sie würde jede Strafe, die er ihr geben mochte, geduldig ertragen, wenn sie sich dafür, und sei es auch nur für kurze Zeit, sich ihm so nahe fühlen durfte wie jetzt.

Larten Crepsley schluckte hart, als er verstand, was sie fühlte.

Gillian zitterte, als der Vampir seinen Griff in ihren Nacken verstärkte, und ihr Hochgefühl verflog, als sie merkte wie zornig ihr Meister war.

Hatte sie sich getäuscht? Für eine Sekunde war ihr gewesen, als spüre sie, wie Larten sich ebenso sehr nach ihrer Nähe sehnte, wie sie sich nach ihm.

Als hätte sein Blut transportiert, was er fühlte.

Doch das Gefühl war verflogen, jetzt war da nur der eiskalte Verstand des Vampirs und die einzige Emotion, die er zu haben schien, war Wut.

Was Larten sagte, war jedenfalls unmissverständlich: „Du hast einen Auftrag; bewache den Jungen!", und sein starker Arm zerrte sie von sich weg, während er sich aufrichtete und den Sargdeckel aufschob.

Gillian wurde aus dem Sarg geschleudert dessen Deckel sich sofort wieder schloß, bevor sie einen Blick auf das Gesicht des Vampirs hatte werfen können.

Sie rappelte sich vom kalten Steinboden auf und rieb sich den Ellbogen.

Sie versuchte weder zu zittern, noch zu weinen, denn sie wollte nicht, dass Darren sah, wie verängstigt sie war.

Sie wand sich rasch ab und wollte ihre Haare richten.

Doch ein neuer Schreck ließ ihr alles Blut aus dem Gesicht weichen.

Darren war nirgendwo zu sehen.

Der Assistent des Vampirs hatte sich aus dem Staub gemacht.

******


	10. Chapter 10: Evra Von

**Kapitel 10: Evra Von**

Gillian stürzte die Steinstufen nach oben und riß den Deckel des Sarges, der den Eingang verbarg auf. Hastig kletterte sie aus dem Sarg und überprüfte das Zelt.

Darren war nicht hier.

Wutentbrannt stürmte sie nach draußen und über den Campingplatz des _Cirque du Freak_ zum Zelt von Evra Von, wo sie den Assistenten des Vampirs vermutete.

Zu ihrem eigenen Schrecken und der Enttäuschung, dass sich der Junge den Anweisungen,

im Geheimversteck zu bleiben, widersetzt hatte, mischte sich die Wut des Meisters, die in ihren Adern pulsierte. Larten Crepsley war zornig genug auf sie, Gillian, und er würde es noch mehr werden, wenn er erfuhr, dass der Junge abgehauen war.

Oder wusste er es schon?

Gillian war sich der Verbindung zu ihrem Meister mehr als bewusst, denn sie spürte das Blut des Vampirs zornig in sich pulsieren.

Die Sonne blendete sie, als sie an den Wohnwagen vorbei stürmte, und ein roter Schleier legte sich über ihre Augen. Ein paar Darsteller des Cirque sprangen erschrocken beiseite, und starrten ihr hinterher, als Kristina Teeth von ihr rücksichtslos zu Boden gestoßen wurde, da sie nicht rechtzeitig den Weg freigegeben hatte.

Gillian schlug die Plane, die den Eingang des Zeltes von Evra Von bedeckte, beiseite und stürmte in die Ecke wo Darrens Hängematte sich befand.

Die Hängematte war leer.

Zornig riß Gillian den Schlafsack herunter und schleuderte ihn quer durchs Zelt, so dass die Becken des Schlagzeugs scheppernd zu Boden gerissen wurden.

Evra, der mit seiner Gitarre auf seinem Bett saß, ließ vor Schreck sein Notizheft mit Liedertexten an denen er gerade feilte, fallen, und starrte sie mit offenem Mund an.

„Gillian? Was…?"

„Wo ist er!?", fuhr Gillian ihn an.

„Wer? Darren? Ich weiß nicht, nicht hier. Was ist denn…?" Evra, dem es nicht möglich war unter seiner grünen Schlangenhaut zu erbleichen, verstummte, denn Gillian sah fuchsteufelswild aus.

Normalerweise war ja schon nicht mit ihr zu spaßen. Jetzt aber sah sie außer sich aus, und ihre vampirische Seite trat deutlicher hervor, denn je. Ihre Augen hatten einen roten Glanz, ihre Haut war porzellanweiß, und auf ihrer Stirn und an ihren Händen, die sie zu zornigen Fäusten ballte, traten Adern bläulich hervor.

Gillian schoß vorwärts auf ihn zu, und Evra stieß vor Schreck einen spitzen Schrei aus, und kauerte sich in die Ecke seines Bettes, seine Gitarre als Schutzschild vor sich.

Gillians Gesicht war dicht über seinem, und sie bleckte die Zähne.

Noch nie hatte er sie so gesehen: In ihrem sonst so hübsches Gesicht funkelten schwarze Augen und zwischen ihren schönen Lippen blitzten spitze Zähne.

Evra hielt den Atem an.

Das war nicht Gillian.

Das war Gillian, der Vampir, und sie hatte sich nicht unter Kontrolle. Erkannte sie ihn überhaupt? Würde sie sich jetzt auf ihn stürzen und sein Blut trinken?

Evra hatte davon geträumt, der schönen Studentin des Vampirs einmal nah sein zu dürfen, aber so hatte er es sich nicht vorgestellt.

Viele hatten Angst vor dem Vampir und seiner Dienerin, tuschelten hinter vorgehaltener Hand darüber, dass sie strenggenommen keine Freaks seien, und im Circus nichts zu suchen hätten. Sie hielten sie für unkontrollierbar und für eine Bedrohung.

Evra hatte auf dieses Gerede nichts gegeben, er fand den Vampir weniger bedrohlich als den Wolfsmenschen oder Madam Octa. Er hatte Larten Crepsley immer als vernünftigen und sehr kontrollierten Menschen erlebt.

Und normalerweise stand ihm seine Studentin in nichts nach.

Dennoch war sie nur eine Halbvampirin, deren Kräfte noch nicht ganz erwacht und deren Blutdurst noch nicht ganz unter Kontrolle war.

Und nun schien sie eine echte Gefahr zu sein.

Hinter Gillian erhob sich Evras Schlange zischend vom Boden und fauchte die Halbvampirin bedrohlich an.

Gillian drehte den Kopf und sah zu der meterlangen und armesdicken Python.

Gerade als Evra seine Muskeln anspannte, um zu versuchen, mit einem Hechtsprung vom Bett zu entkommen, wich Gillian zurück, so dass genügend Abstand zwischen ihr und der Schlange war.

Der rote Schleier vor ihren Augen lichtete sich und sie konnte wieder klarer denken.

Beherrsch dich, Gillian, Evra hat nichts damit zu tun.

Sie atmete tief ein, legte die Stirn in Falten und blickte nachdenklich auf den Schlangenjungen, der sie furchtsam hinter seiner Gitarre hervor anstarrte.

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich, Evra, ich tue dir nichts", sagte sie so ruhig wie möglich.

Die Python zischte.

Gillian war erschrocken über sich selbst.

Hatte sie sich gerade auf den Schlangenjungen stürzen wollen?

Er roch noch nicht einmal gut, sein Blut war wie das eines Tieres.

Außerdem war sie nicht hungrig, kein bisschen, im Gegenteil das Vampirblut ihres Meisters erfüllte sie, und sie fühlte sich so satt und stark und voller Energie wie schon lange nicht mehr.

Trotzdem…fast hätte sie sich eben auf ihn gestürzt um…ja, um was?

Ihn zu töten?

Die Phyton fauchte bedrohlich und richtete sich weiter zu voller Größe auf.

Gillian wurde klar, wie viel Angst Evra vor ihr hatte in diesem Moment und sie schämte sich.

„Evra… es…es tut mir leid."

Die ganze Wut und Energie, die sich in ihr aufgestaut hatte, zog sich aus ihrem Kopf zurück, und wurde zu einem harten Klumpen in ihrem Bauch.

Ihre Knie wurden schwach, und sie setzte sich auf die Bettkante, so dass ihr Gesicht vor Evra verborgen war.

Das war besser so, denn sie hatte das Gefühl, sie könnte jeden Moment in Tränen ausbrechen.

Evra rutschte vorsichtig an ihr vorbei vom Bett, die Gitarre noch immer als Schild zwischen sich und der Halbvampirin.

Doch als er sah, dass sie sich augenscheinlich beruhigt hatte, legte er die Gitarre ab, und ging zu seiner Python. Er hob die Hände und summte leise, um sie zu beschwichtigen, und die Phyton senkte langsam den Kopf, gab ihre bedrohliche Haltung auf, und ließ es zu, dass Evra sie hochhob und in ihre Kiste legte.

Er klappte den Deckel sachte zu, atmete aus, und sah zu der Halbvampirin herüber, die auf seinem Bett saß.

Sie sah so einsam und verloren aus.

Evra machte ein paar vorsichtige Schritte auf sie zu, und setzte sich dann neben sie.

„Du hast mir einen gehörigen Schrecken eingejagt."

Gillian sah zu ihm auf. Glänzten da Tränen ?

Evra lächelte schief.

Gillian sah Evra zum ersten Mal richtig in die Augen.

Eben noch hatte sie sich auf ihn stürzen, und ihm die Kehle aufreißen wollen. Evra war nicht dumm, er hatte gespürt, wie gefährlich sie gewesen war.

Die Reaktion seiner Phyton sagte alles.

Doch nun saß er hier neben ihr auf der Bettkante, versuchte seine Angst zu verbergen und sie aufzumuntern.

Ein Welle der Dankbarkeit schwappte über sie.

Sie hatte Evra nie ernst genommen.

Er war nur einer der Freaks aus dem Circus, weder der Abgefahrenste noch der Begabteste. Zugegebenermaßen war er auch nicht unbedingt der hässlichste, aber mit seiner grünen Schlangenhaut, war Evra auch nicht unbedingt eine Schönheit.

Sie wusste, dass er ein wenig für sie schwärmte, und dass hatte ihr als Grund ausgereicht, ihn zu meiden.

Doch jetzt war sie ihm sehr dankbar, dass er sie nicht mied, ja, dass er keine Angst zeigte. Er vertraute ihr, in einem Moment, wo sie sich selbst nicht vertraute.

Sie war weder hungrig, noch in Gefahr.

Und doch hätte sie sich eben fast auf Evra gestürzt.

Lag das an dem Vampirblut, dass in ihrem Körper pulsierte?

Sie hatte sich nicht unter Kontrolle gehabt.

Würde es als Vampir immer so sein?

War da immer die Gefahr, dass sich dieser rote Schleier vor ihre Augen legte, der sie nicht Freund von Feind unterscheiden ließ?

War es für Larten immer so?

Plötzlich bewunderte sie die kühle Diszipliniertheit, die ihr Meister immer an den Tag legte. Sie hatte noch nie miterlebt, dass er die Kontrolle verlor, obwohl es schon Momente gegeben hatte, in denen er sehr zornig gewesen war.

Auch jetzt war er zornig, zornig auf sie, das spürte sie noch immer.

Und dennoch hatte er sich beherrscht, als sie im Sarg bei ihm gelegen hatte.

Gillian, du musst lernen, dich zu beherrschen.

„Hey…", sagte Evra „Bitte, weine nicht."

Weinen? Nein, Evra hatte Recht. Larten hatte Recht. Sie durfte nicht weinen.

Sie durfte sich nicht von Wut überrennen lassen.

Sie durfte nicht die Kontrolle über sich verlieren.

Gillian sah Evra geradewegs in die Augen.

Sie waren nicht menschlich, er hatte die geschlitzten Pupillen eines Reptils und seine Iris hatte eine gelbliche Färbung. Sie fragte sich, wie Evra durch diese Augen die Welt wahrnahm.

„Ich werde nicht weinen", sagte Gillian fest.

„Ich war nur einen Moment…sehr wütend."

Sie überlegte, ob sie sich noch einmal entschuldigen sollte, stattdessen aber bat sie ihn: "Sag, Mr Creplsey nichts davon. Es wird nie wieder vorkommen, das schwöre ich."

„Schon gut…", murmelte Evra verlegen, und sah weg, er konnte ihrem eindringlichen Blick nicht länger standhalten.

„Evra. Ich muß wissen, wo Darren ist."

„Ich dachte, er wäre bei euch. Soll ich mich im Lager umsehen?", bot er eifrig seine Hilfe an.

„Nein…", murmelte Gillian nachdenklich. "Er ist nicht im Lager. Wo könnte er hingegangen sein?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Hattet ihr Streit? Ich meine… wenn er weg ist…vielleicht ist er zurück nach hause…"

„Nach hause?"

„Hmm, ja wäre möglich. Er hat davon gesprochen, wie sehr er seine Eltern vermisst, und dass er gerne einmal nach ihnen sehen würde. Ich meine, er weiß, dass er sich ihnen nicht zeigen darf, weil sie glauben, er sei tot und so, aber er meinte, es würde ihm schon genügen, nur mal durchs Fenster zu sehen, ob es ihnen gut geht….He, wo willst du hin?"

Gillian war aufgesprungen und eilte hinaus.

Am Eingang blieb sie noch einmal stehen, und warf einen Blick zurück.

„Danke, Evra!", dann verschwand sie.

In Evras Magen hüpfte es.

Zum allerersten Mal hatte Gillian ihn angelächelt.

******


	11. Chapter 11:Gillian

**Kapitel 11: Gillian**

Das Haus des Shans war am anderen Ende der Stadt.

Gillian warf einen Blick zum Himmel und fluchte. Es war noch zu hell, die Dämmerung würde erst in einer Stunde einsetzen. Am schnellsten wäre sie, wenn sie dorthin flitten würde. Sich jedoch am helllichten Tag mit der übernatürlichen Geschwindigkeit eines Vampirs zu bewegen, war unklug.

Was, wenn sie gesehen wurde?

Gillian flittete daher nur durch den Wald bis zur Strasse, wo sie sich ein Taxi heranrief.

Sie nannte die Adresse, und knallte die Tür zu.

„Und machen sie schnell, ich habe es eilig!"

Der korpulente Mann hinter dem Steuer, warf ihr einen belustigten Blick zu, woraufhin Gillian ein Bündel Scheine aus ihrem Stiefelschacht zog und auf das Armaturenbrett warf.

„Wie Sie meinen, junge Frau", brummte der Fahrer. "Aber anschnallen, bitte."

Ungeduldig zerrte Gillian den Gurt hervor und klickte sich ein.

Der Mann gab Gas, und während sie durch die Stadt flogen, starrte Gillian verdrießlich auf die sanft vor der Lüftung flatternden Scheine.

Davon hatte sie sich neue Stiefel kaufen wollen.

Der Vampir und sie lebten von dem, was ihre Auftritte im Circus abwarfen. Und das war nicht viel. Freilich benötigten sie auch weder Geld für Essen, noch für Miete oder Strom und zahlten auch keine Steuern. Aber manchmal war das Geld doch sehr knapp, und Gillian wünschte sich den einen oder anderen Komfort.

Oder eben diese Stiefel, die sie in der Innenstadt vor wenigen Wochen gesehen hatte, und auf die sie seither fleißig sparte.

Der Taxifahrer hielt Wort und schlängelte sich im dichten Feierabendverkehr geschickt an allem vorbei, ohne das wütende Hupkonzert hinter sich zu beachten.

Schneller als gehofft kamen sie in dem Wohnviertel an, in dem das Haus von Darrens Eltern stand.

Gillian ließ den Fahrer in einer Seitenstrasse halten, denn sie wollte nicht direkt vorfahren, und sprang aus dem Wagen. „Der Rest ist für sie!"

Dann schlich sie durch die Vorgärten bis zum Haus.

Es war noch immer zu hell, um sich in Schatten zu hüllen, auch wenn ein schmaler Streifen grau am Horizont erschienen war. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie sich die Dunkelheit wünschen sollte, oder nicht, denn einerseits kam sie sich sehr hilflos und entblößt vor – sie war es gewöhnt, sich nahezu unsichtbar machen zu können- andererseits bedeutete, das mit Einbruch der Nacht auch andere hierher unterwegs sein könnten.

Diener Mr Tinys.

Oder gar Vampaneze.

Das Haus lag ruhig da, kein Wagen stand in der Auffahrt.

Von Darren keine Spur.

Gillian umrundete das Grundstück, und fand ein Fenster im oberen Stockwerk, das offen stand. Sie sah sich um, und als sie sicher war, dass keiner sie beobachtete, huschte sie unter die Veranda, und kletterte auf das Geländer, um sich an der Dachkante hochzuziehen.

Rasch warf sie noch einen Blick über die Schulter, bevor sie sich über das Fensterbrett in den dahinter liegenden Raum schwang.

Sie blieb geduckt, wo sie war, bis sie sich mit einem Blick versichert hatte, dass niemand im Raum war.

Es war ein Badezimmer.

Die Tür war nur angelehnt, und Gillian lauschte auf Geräusche.

Als alles ruhig blieb, huschte sie auf den Flur und warf einen Blick in die angrenzenden Räume.

Dort fand sie Darren.

Er saß auf dem Bett in seinem Zimmer und starrte auf ein altes Spielzeug in seiner Hand.

Leise schlüpfte Gillian zu ihm und schloß die Tür hinter sich.

Erschrocken sah er auf, als die Tür leise klickte.

„Darren!", zischte sie. „Bist du bescheuert, abzuhauen und ausgerechnet hierher zu kommen?"

Darren legte das Spielzeug beiseite, und rutschte nervös vom Bett. „Du kapierst das nicht! Für dich ist das alles geil, in düsteren Kellern rumhängen und so, aber ich habe das nicht gewollt!"

„Du kannst nicht zurück. Sie glauben, du bist tot."

„Das weiß ich doch! Aber ich konnte nicht anders. Ich musste sehen, ob es ihnen gut geht." Er machte eine hilflose Geste, die den Raum und das Haus unter ihm einschloß.

Gillian lauschte auf Geräusche im Haus.

„Sie sind übrigens noch nicht da."

Gillian entspannte sich ein wenig, wollte jedoch so schnell wie möglich wieder weg.

Darren ging im Zimmer herum.

„Sie haben alles so gelassen wie es war, an jenem Tag", sagte er mit erstickter Stimme, und fuhr mit den Fingern über ein aufgeschlagenes Buch auf seinem Schreibtisch.

„Wir müssen jetzt gehen, Darren". Gillian klang streng.

„Mann, das ist nicht leicht für mich. Du und Larten, ihr tut immer so cool, aber ihr habt auch mal Eltern und Freunde gehabt. Wie war es für dich, als du dich für immer von deinem Vater trennen mußtest?"

Gillian blickte ihn aus schwarzen Augen kalt an. Ihr Gesicht war unbewegt, als sie sagte: "Meinen Vater habe ich nie gekannt, und meine Mutter habe ich gehasst. Ich habe mich schon immer alleine durchschlagen müssen. Wenn jemand jemals so etwas wie ein Vater für mich gewesen ist, dann ist es Larten."

Darren starrte sie an.

„Und wie wäre es dann für dich, ihn verlassen zu müssen?".

Darren sah, dass seine Worte gesessen hatten, wandte sich von ihr ab, und wollte zur Tür gehen.

Doch Gillian packte ihn am Handgelenk.

„Wo willst du hin?", zischte sie.

„Zu meiner Schwester Annie. Sie kommt bald nach hause, ich will in ihrem Zimmer auf sie warten."

Gillian, verstärkte den Druck auf sein Handgelenk.

„Au! Keine Sorge, ich versteck mich im Schrank, ich zeige mich ihr nicht."

„Du machst alles nur noch schlimmer. Es wird dadurch nur immer schwerer für dich werden, dich endgültig zu verabschieden." Gillian und Darren starrten einander an, wie zwei Katzen im Duell.

Schließlich ließ sie sein Handgelenk los und sagte: "Außerdem bringst du sie in Gefahr. Was, wenn das Haus unter Beobachtung steht und sie nur darauf warten, dass du hierher zurückkommst? Mr Tiny ist hinter dir her. Und die Vampaneze vielleicht auch."

Die untergehende Sonne warf lange Schatten in das Zimmer und tauchte alles in einen blauen Schein.

„Was sind Vampaneze?", fragte Darren.

„Gefährliche Vampire. Vampire, die sich nicht unter Kontrolle haben. Komm jetzt. Wir verschwinden schnell."

Sie ließ Darren stehen, und ging zum Fenster, um es zu öffnen. Sie schwang sich auf das Fensterbrett und blickte durch ihr langes schwarzes Haar zu ihm zurück. „Kommst du?"

Darren nickte.

Gillian ließ sich einfach fallen, ihr Kleid folgte wie eine flatternde Schwinge.

Darren hatte die wenigen Schritte zur Fensterbank noch nicht zurückgelegt, da hörte er einen dumpfen Aufprall und ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen.

Er stürzte ans Fenster und steckte den Kopf heraus. „Gillian?"

Der Garten lag bereits im Dunkeln, und Darren kam gerade noch rechtzeitig um zu sehen, wie Gillian von einer unbekannten Kraft mit Wucht gegen einen Baum geschleudert wurde, dass es krachte, und dieser bis in die Spitze erzitterte.

„Gillian!"

Ein Mann trat aus dem Schatten eines Gebüschs hervor und blickte zum Fenster hoch.

Darren zuckte zurück und duckte sich unter das Fensterbrett. Wer war das? Der Mann hatte wild und gefährlich ausgesehen.

Darren sprang auf und rannte über den kurzen Flur schlitternd die Treppe hinunter und stürzte aus der Haustür auf der anderen Seite des Hauses. Er rannte um die Ecke in den dunklen Garten, und sah gerade noch wie die Gestalt sich mit blitzenden Zähnen und zu Klauen geformten Händen auf das Mädchen stürzte, das noch immer am Fuß des Baumes zusammengesunken lag.

Doch Gillian war nicht bewusstlos. Sie hatte gewartet, bis der Mann sich auf sie stürzte, und verpasste ihm in letzter Sekunde einen Tritt mit beiden Beinen, der den Angreifer davon schleuderte; wenn auch nicht so weit und so hart, wie sie geflogen war. Sofort kam sie auf die Beine und nahm eine kampfbereite Stellung ein, und auch der Fremde rappelte sich so schnell auf, dass Darren die Bewegung kaum wahrnehmen konnte.

Ihm wurde schlagartig klar, dass es sich bei dem Angreifer um keinen Menschen handelte. Der Mann war ein Vampir.

Oder vielleicht sogar einer dieser schrecklichen Vampaneze, die Gillian erwähnt hatte?

Ihm gefror das Blut in den Adern, und er blieb wie erstarrt stehen.

Ein schwarzer Schatten schoß auf ihn zu, und irgendwo tief in ihm drin, regte sich der Gedanke, dass jetzt der Moment gekommen war, umzusetzen, was er bei Gillian gelernt hatte. Doch er war noch immer wie gelähmt und seine Muskeln gehorchten ihm nicht, da traf ihn ein harter Schlag an der Schulter und er stürzte zu Boden.

Schwarzes seidiges Haar peitschte ihm ins Gesicht, und er begriff, dass Gillian sich auf ihn geworfen hatte, um zu verhindern, dass der Mann ihn erwischte.

Gillian schrie, und als sie sich von ihm herunterrollte und neben ihm keuchend auf ihren Knien kauernd hocken blieb, sah er wie sie sich die Hände auf die rechte Seite drückte.

Sie war verletzt.

Die scharfen Klauen des Mannes hatten ihr mehrere tiefe Schnitte verpasst, und Gillian zog scharf die Luft zwischen den Zähnen ein, bevor sie ihm zuzischte: "Los. Hau ab."

Und als er nicht gleich gehorchte: "Verschwinde!"

Und Darren floh.

******


	12. Chapter 12: Murlough

**Kapitel 12: Murlough**

Darren Shan rannte so schnell durch die dämmerigen Strassen, dass er nicht mehr als ein verschwommener Schemen war. Zum Glück kannte er sich seit seiner Kindheit hier gut aus, so dass es ihm nicht schwer fiel, sich mit der Geschwindigkeit eines Vampirs fortzubewegen ohne dabei mit Straßenschildern zu kollidieren.

Erst als er mehrere Blocks von dem Haus seiner Eltern, in deren Vorgarten gerade ein Kampf tobte, entfernt war, blieb er keuchend stehen und schnappte nach Luft.

Was tat er hier? War es richtig gewesen, abzuhauen und Gillian allein zu lassen?

Hastig warf er einen Blick über die Schulter.

Aber niemand schien ihm gefolgt zu sein.

Bedeutete das, Gillian hatte es geschafft, den Vampaneze aufzuhalten?

Aber, was geschah mit ihr?

Kalte Furcht kroch ihm den Rücken hoch, und er fühlte sich wie ein elender Feigling.

Er sah das grinsende dreckverschmierte Gesicht des Angreifers vor sich, und seine blitzenden Zähne und messerscharfen Klauen.

Sie war verletzt worden, er hatte gesehen, wie Blut aus den Schnitten an ihrer Seite getreten war.

Viel Blut.

Darren sank das Herz. Sie hatte keine Chance.

Sie war nur eine Halbvampirin, und der Vampaneze war schrecklich schnell und stark gewesen.

Vielleicht hang er jetzt schon an ihrer Kehle und saugte das Leben aus ihr heraus…

Was sollte er tun?

Zurück laufen und Gillian helfen, auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass er selbst dann getötet wurde? Oder schnell zum Cirque rennen, und Larten Crepsley zu Hilfe holen?

Er könnte es sich nie verzeihen, wenn Gillian wegen ihm etwas zustoßen würde.

Oh, verdammt, wie konnte er Mr Crepsley Bescheid geben, ohne Zeit zu verlieren? Warum hatte der elende Vampir kein Handy?

Darren fluchte und wünschte sich, er könnte Mr Crepsley in Gedanken eine Nachricht senden, wie die Vampire in den Filmen.

Scheiße, warum klappte so etwas nicht in der Wirklichkeit? Wenn er bereits ein richtiger Vampir wäre, würde er dann jetzt seinen Vampirmeister herbeirufen können?

Darren kickte einen Stein vom Gehweg, und stieß die Fäuste in die Taschen seiner Lederjacke.

Er hatte sich entschieden.

Er würde zurückgehen.

Gerade nahm Darren einen tiefen Atemzug und wappnete sich, um erneut zu flitten, da tauchte ein verwischter Streifen in der Seitenstrasse auf.

Darrens Herz setzte aus.

Ein Vampir war in die Strasse geflittet.

War es Gillian?

Oder der Vampaneze?

Er duckte sich hinter einen Müllcontainer und spähte vorsichtig um die Ecke.

Es war nicht Gillian.

Aber es war auch nicht der mysteriöse Killer.

Es war Larten Crepsley.

Darren war noch nie so froh gewesen, den orangeroten Haarschopf des alten Vampirs zu sehen. Er stürzte hinter dem Container hervor auf ihn zu, und rief aufgeregt: "Gillian, ihr müsst ihr helfen, sie wird angegriffen!"

Larten packte ihn an beiden Schultern: "Wo?"

„Im Garten meiner Eltern!"

Der alte Vampir fackelte nicht lange: "Spring auf!" und deutete auf seinen Rücken. Darren verschwendete keine Zeit damit, seinem Meister erklären zu wollen, dass er schon alleine flitten konnte, sondern schwang sich ohne zu zögern auf seinen Rücken.

Larten schoß davon.

Darren war froh, dass er mit durfte und nicht von Mr Crepsley nach hause geschickt worden war.

In sekundenschnelle waren sie zurück in dem Viertel, wo das Haus der Familie Shan stand.

Sie stoppten im Nachbargarten und spähten durch die Hecken.

Tiefe Dunkelheit umgab das Haus.

Darren blinzelte verwirrt.

Die Sonne war bereits vollständig hinter dem Horizont untergetaucht, und der Mond war nur eine helle Sichel am Firmament. Im Haus seiner Eltern brannte kein Licht, sie waren wohl noch nicht zurück… dennoch. Die Dunkelheit, die das Haus umgab, kam ihm zu dicht vor. Unnatürlich…

Nur wenige Meter von ihm und Crepsley entfernt warfen Straßenlaternen einen fahlen Schein, der bis zu den Hecken reichte, wo sie sich verbargen.

Crepsley bedeutete ihm schweigend, hier zu warten, und trat aus der Hecke heraus auf den Rasen.

Die Dunkelheit verschluckte ihn vollständig.

Für Larten Crepsley, den Vampir, war die Dunkelheit ebenfalls vollständig.

Er konnte in der schwärzesten Nacht, dem dichtesten Nebel und dem tiefsten Verlies etwas sehen.

Doch Finsternis war nicht gleich Finsternis und diese hier umspülte ihn wie Tinte in Wasser.

Sie wurde dichter, je tiefer er hinein ging.

Larten wusste: dort wo die Schatten am schwärzesten waren, da befand sich Gillian.

Sie war das tintige Herz dieser Finsternis, denn die Schatten strömten aus ihr heraus, zweifelsohne, um sie vor ihrem Angreifer zu verbergen.

Doch Vampire – und auch Vampaneze- verließen sich nie ausschließlich auf ihre Augen.

So hatte der Angreifer es geschafft, Gillian in der Schwärze ausfindig zu machen, so sehr diese sich auch bemühte, ihm auszuweichen.

Seine Nase hatte ihn direkt zu ihr geführt.

Der Geruch des Blutes an ihrer Kleidung legte eine deutliche Spur; er war wie ein Hai in dunklem Gewässer- seine Beute konnte ihm nicht entkommen.

Gillian spürte, wie sich kalte Finger von hinten um ihren Hals legten, und zuckte zusammen.

Doch es war zu spät, der Mann hatte sie so fest im Griff, dass sie nicht entkommen konnte.

Ihr zappeln und treten bewirkte nur, dass er sie am Hals hochhob, wie eine Puppe, so dass sie wenige Zentimeter über dem Boden verzweifelt mit den Absätzen fuchtelte.

„Hab ich dich", hauchte jemand ihr ins Ohr und sie roch den fauligen Atem des Mannes, der über ihr Gesicht streifte.

Sie zappelte stärker und versuchte mit ihren Händen seine Finger um ihren Hals aufzubiegen, doch es war, als läge ihr eine Stahlschlinge um den Hals, die sich langsam zuzog.

Gillian keuchte nach Luft.

„Nanana, wir wollen doch stillhalten", flüsterte der Mann und rieb seine stoppelige Wange an ihr Gesicht und drückte seine Nase in ihr Haar.

„Hmmm….", er sog den Duft ihrer Haut und ihres Haares ein, und Gillian bekam eine Gänsehaut vor Ekel. Sie drohte, zu ersticken, und Panik kroch in ihr hoch, mit haarigen Beinen.

Ganz ruhig, Gillian. Du musst nicht atmen.

Sie hörte auf zu zappeln, und konzentrierte sich ganz darauf, ihre natürlichen Reflexe zu unterdrücken.

Es klappte, die Panik kroch zurück, und Gillian blieb ganz ruhig im Griff des Mannes hängen.

„Schon besser", gurrte der Mann hinter ihr.

„Gillian. Larten Crepsleys Schoßhund. Wie ich sehe, bist du immer noch eine schwache Halbvampirin. Was ist los? Bringt der Alte es nicht über sich, dich zu verwandeln? Tststs… was für eine Schande."

Er lockerte seinen Griff um ihren Hals, nahm sie aber stattdessen in den Schwitzkasten.

Gillian ließ die Dunkelheit zwischen ihnen weichen wie einen Schleier.

Nun konnte sie sein Gesicht sehen.

Spöttisch blickte der Vampaneze auf Gillian herab, die in seinem Arm klein und zerbrechlich wirkte. Er trug eine fleckige französische Uniform aus dem vergangenen Jahrhundert, und roch nach Tod.

Ruhig blickte Gillian ihm in die Augen und konzentrierte sich.

Sie durfte keine Angst zeigen, sie musste bei klarem Verstand bleiben.

Dem Vampaneze schien zu gefallen, was er sah.

Er grinste sie lüstern an, und fuhr ihr mit der freien Hand über die Brust.

„Vielleicht bist du aber auch gar nicht seine Schülerin, vielleicht hält er dich nur als kleines Spielzeug. Wie läuft das? Trinkt er von dir?"

Gillian zappelte wieder und versuchte, seine Hand von ihrem Körper zu stoßen, doch er packte nur fester zu. Er zwang ihr Gesicht dicht an seines und Gillian befürchtete, er wolle sie küssen.

Das tat er aber nicht.

Er flüsterte: "Wie wäre es, kleine Gillian? Ich lasse dich los, und du kommst mit mir. Ich verspreche, nicht so lange rumzuzögern wie dieser Schwächling Larten Crepsley. Noch heute Nacht könntest du verwandelt werden."

„Laß sie los, Murlough!"

Murlough, der Vampaneze wirbelte herum, und Gillian schlackerte in seinem Arm wie eine Stoffpuppe.

Larten Crepsley trat aus den Schatten hervor, und Gillians Herz machte einen Sprung.

„Ah, wenn man vom Teufel spricht." Murlough grinste breit und entblößte dabei eine Reihe gelber spitzer Zähne.

„Laß sie los, habe ich gesagt."

Sein Lächeln gefror und er legte den Kopf schief.

Dann breitete er die Arme in einer spöttischen Verbeugung aus, und Gillian war frei.

"Wir haben nur ein Schwätzchen gehalten."

Gillian beeilte sich hinter Lartens Rücken zu kommen. Ihr Herz pochte bis zum Hals.

„Nur ein kleine Unterhaltung, nicht wahr, Gillian? Warum regst du dich deswegen so auf, Crepsley? Darf sie nicht sprechen mit wem sie will?"

Larten ließ sich nicht provozieren.

„Du verschwindest jetzt besser, elender Vampaneze, bevor ich dich frage, wieso ihr Blut an deinen Fingern klebt."

Trotz des ruhigen Tons schwang die unterschwellige Drohung deutlich mit.

Murlough grinste unverschämt und steckte drei Finger seiner rechten Hand in den Mund um genüsslich das Blut von ihnen zu lecken.

Langsam wich er rückwärts in die Dunkelheit zurück.

„Eine Schande…", murmelte er noch, den Kopf schüttelnd, und dann verschwanden auch seinen stechenden Augen, die unverwandt auf Gillian gerichtet waren, in der Nacht.

Gillian wagte es, wieder zu atmen.

Sie und Crepsley blieben noch einen Moment Rücken an Rücken stehen, während Gillian langsam die Dunkelheit um sie herum aufhob.

Der Vampir beobachtete die Umgebung und gab ihr dann ein Zeichen, ihm zu folgen.

Er stapfte über den gestutzten Rasen davon, sein roter Mantel schwang ihm nach.

Gillian folgte ihm, bis sie in einer Hecke auf Darren trafen, der ihnen mit großen Augen entgegen blickte.

„Er ist fort", sagte Larten einsilbig. „Und wir verschwinden jetzt auch."

Er bedeutete Darren wieder, dass er auf seinem Rücken aufsteigen sollte.

Darren wollte protestieren. Doch dann fiel sein Blick auf Gillian.

Sie sah schrecklich aus.

Ihr Kleid war in Fetzen gerissen und blutverschmierte Haut blitzte darunter hervor. An ihrem weißen Hals waren rote Würgemale und ihr sonst so schönes Haar war verfilzt und strähnig.

Das schlimmste aber war ihr grimmiger Gesichtsausdruck.

Und die Kälte in ihren Augen.

Gillian war so beherrscht wie sonst nur ihr Meister.

******


	13. Chapter 13: Larten Crepsley

**Kapitel 13: Larten Crepsley**

Erst als sie das Tor zu der Wiese außerhalb der Stadt, auf der der _Cirque du Freak_ campierte, erreichten, wagte Darren es, aufzuatmen.

Sowohl er als auch Gillian sahen wiederholt über ihre Schultern, ob sie verfolgt worden waren.

Doch hinter ihnen blieb alles ruhig.

Mr Crepsley ging geradewegs zu seinem Zelt und er schien es vermeiden zu wollen, dabei von Mitgliedern des Circus gesehen zu werden. Er schlug die Plane am Eingang beiseite und tauchte in das schummerige Innere ein.

Gillian wollte sich sofort daran machen, die Kerzen zu entzünden.

Doch Larten nahm ihr die Streichhölzer aus der Hand und reichte sie Darren. „Schon gut, Gillian, Darren kann das machen."

Darren tat wie ihm geheißen, beobachtete jedoch Crepsley und seine Schülerin aus dem Augenwinkel. Der Vampir schien genau wie er zu erwarten, dass die zarte Frau jetzt, wo sie in Sicherheit war, zusammenklappen würde, jedenfalls hielt er ihre schmalen Hände mit seinen rauen Pranken umschlossen und zog sie zu sich heran.

Gillian jedoch blieb ruhig und fing zu Darrens und Lartens Überraschung keineswegs an zu weinen.

Der Vampirmeister sah seiner Schülerin interessiert ins Gesicht. „Du warst sehr tapfer da draußen, Gillian."

Doch Gillian schüttelte den Kopf und sank vor Mr Crepsley auf die Knie. „Was passiert ist, ist alleine meine Schuld. Ich hätte meinen Posten nicht verlassen dürfen."

Der Vampir trat überrascht einen Schritt zurück, und verschränkte die Arme.

„Du warst es nicht allein, zuvor hat jemand anderes sich über meine Anweisung hinweggesetzt und das Gelände unerlaubt verlassen."

Er warf Darren einen Blick zu, der schnell vorgab, mit dem Anzünden einer Kerze beschäftigt zu sein.

„Er hätte mir nicht entkommen dürfen. Ich habe eine unverzeihliche Dummheit begangen, als ich zu euch in den Sarg stieg. Und das…was ich danach tat. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich das rechtfertigen kann. Nur dass es nie wieder vorkommen wird."

Larten verzog das Gesicht: "Es ist gut, Gillian. Es hat sich als Glücksfall herausgestellt, dass du von meinem Blut getrunken hast, denn nur so konntest du mich zu dir rufen. Du hast es geschafft, Murlough lange genug aufzuhalten, bis Darren entkommen konnte. Ich würde sagen, du hast ihm heute Nacht das Leben gerettet. Steh auf."

Er reichte ihr die Hand, und Gillian erhob sich.

„Lass mich deine Wunde ansehen", sagte Larten und wollte sie an der Hüfte anfassen, doch Gillian wich zurück.

„Nicht nötig. Es ist bereits geheilt."

Sie versuchte die Fetzen des Kleides zusammenzuhalten.

Mr Crepsley legte den Kopf schief und betrachtete sie.

„ Du hast gut gekämpft, Gillian. Und mach dir keine Vorwürfe, du hättest keine Chance gegen ihn gehabt, wenn er es auf dich abgesehen hätte."

„Ich weiß. Er war hinter Darren her. Als dieser in meiner Dunkelheit entkam, war er sehr wütend. Aber er war nicht gekommen, um mich zu töten. Er hat nur mit mir gespielt. Ich glaube, er hat darauf gewartet, dass ihr kommt."

„Was hat er zu dir gesagt?", fragte Larten, zog sich den Mantel aus und warf ihn über die Schneiderpuppe.

„Nichts von Bedeutung." Gillian sah zu Boden.

Der Vampir setzte sich in den Sessel.

Das rote Leder knarzte.

„Darren", wandte er sich unvermittelt an ihn. "Geh, und kümmere dich um Madam Octa."

Darren beeilte sich, den Kerzenständer mit den brennenden Kerzen abzustellen, und verschwand nach nebenan.

Offenbar wollte der alte Vampir mit seiner Studentin allein reden.

Darren machte sich an Octas Käfig zu schaffen, und fütterte sie mit toten Fliegen aus dem Glas. Dabei spitzte er angestrengt die Ohren, denn nur ein dünner Vorhang trennte ihn von den beiden, und er konnte ihre Unterhaltung mit anhören, auch wenn sie mit gesenkter Stimme sprachen.

„Gillian", hob der Vampir an, "du hast deine Sache heute Nacht gut gemacht. Ich bin beeindruckt, wie ruhig du geblieben bist, als der Vampaneze dich in seinen Fängen hatte."

„Danke", murmelte sie.

„Ich habe heute etwas gelernt. Die wichtigste Lektion. Heute habe ich verstanden, was ihr mir beibringen wolltet. Wenn ich nicht ruhig geblieben wäre, als er mich gewürgt hat, wenn ich in Panik verfallen wäre und mich weiter gewehrt hätte, dann hätte er mir womöglich noch Schlimmeres angetan. Und wenn ich mich auf einen Kampf eingelassen hätte, hätte er mich nur noch mehr verwundet. Er hätte die Beherrschung verloren, wenn noch mehr Blut von mir geflossen wäre. Der Vampaneze hätte mich dann im Blutrausch getötet, egal, ob er eigentlich hinter Darren her war oder nicht."

Gillian trat an den Sessel heran, und kniete sich erneut zu Füßen des Meisters.

"Seht her. Keine Tränen mehr."

Darren vergaß, dass er die Spinne füttern wollte. Er schlich sich an den Vorhang und spähte durch einen Spalt hinaus.

„Dies war die schwerste Lektion."

Sie griff nach der bleichen Hand des Vampirs, und hauchte einen Kuß auf seinen Handrücken." Ich bin nun soweit."

Larten Crepsley sah aus brennenden Augen auf sie herab. Seine Antwort kam geflüstert, doch Darren konnte die Worte verstehen: „Ja…das bist du."

Darrens Herz fing an zu schlagen.

„Dann bringt zu Ende, was ihr angefangen habt."

Gillian hob den Arm und strich ihre lange schwarze Mähne zurück und bot dem alten Vampir ihren Hals dar, auf dessen blasser Haut noch die Würgemale zu sehen waren.

Larten erhob sich ruckartig aus dem Sessel und stieß Gillian dabei beinahe um.

„Nicht jetzt!", knurrte er und begann im Zelt auf und ab zu gehen, wie ein Tiger im Käfig.

„Wann?", rief Gillian, und ein Hauch ihres alten unbeherrschten Ichs kam wieder zum Vorschein.

„Wenn ich es sage, dass es soweit ist!", knurrte Crepsley, und ballte die Fäuste.

Gillian sprang auf: "Also nie!"

Sie raffte ihre Röcke. „Murlough, hatte also Recht!"

Gillian rauschte hinaus, den Vorhang vorm Eingang ungeduldig beiseite wischend.

Der Vampir starrte ihr hinterher, und zum ersten Mal sah Darren, dass die unbewegliche Maske des Vampirs Risse bekam: Crepsley nahm das Kristallglas und schleuderte es voller Wut gegen eine Zeltstange, so dass es in tausend funkelnde Splitter zerbarst.

Dann stürmte der Vampir ebenfalls hinaus in die Nacht.

******


	14. Chapter 14: Darren

**Kapitel 14: Darren**

Weder die Halbvampirin Gillian, noch Larten Crepsley der Vampirmeister kamen in jener Nacht zurück.

Darren streifte ziellos durch das Camp des _Cirque du Freak_ und setzte sich mal hier mal da zu Mitgliedern des Cirque ans Lagerfeuer, blieb aber schweigsam und verschlossen und kam mit niemandem richtig ins Gespräch.

Bis Rebecca, das einzige normale Mädchen im Circus, das sich um die Kostüme kümmerte, sich neben ihn setzte und ihn etwas schüchtern anlächelte.

„Hallo, Darren."

„Hallo Rebecca."

„Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Sah man ihm so sehr an, wie durcheinander er war?

„Wie man es nimmt. Gillian und Mr Crepsley haben sich gestritten und nun sind beide verschwunden." Er sah hinauf in den Himmel. „Und es wird bald hell."

„Machst du dir Sorgen um den Vampir?", fragte Rebecca. „Der kann schon auf sich aufpassen."

„Ja, ich weiß. Es ist nur…irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl an allem Schuld zu sein."

„Und ich bin Schuld daran, dass Gillian verletzt wurde…"

„Was ist passiert?". Rebecca machte runde Augen.

„Ich hätte den Cirque nicht unerlaubt verlassen dürfen."

Auch wenn das keine genaue Antwort auf ihre Frage war, drang Rebecca nicht weiter in ihn ein. Sie blieb nur weiter neben dem Assistenten des Vampirs sitzen, und beide starrten in die tanzenden Flammen vor ihnen.

„Ich hab Gillian vorhin noch gesehen."

„Wann?", fragte Darren.

„Vor zwei Stunden. Sie kam aus eurem Zelt und sie sah…nun ja, ein wenig aufgebracht aus. Ich bin fast mit ihr zusammengestoßen, weil sie es so eilig hatte. Sie stieß mich beiseite und fragte, was ich wolle. Ich sagte ihr, ich hätte eine Nachricht für Mr Crepsley."

„Eine Nachricht?"

„Ja. Ich war in der Nähe des Wohnwagens von Mr Tall gewesen, als dieser seinen Kopf herausstreckte und mich zu sich rief. Er wollte, dass ich zu Crepsleys Zelt gehe und ihm etwas ausrichte. Das muß so gegen drei Uhr gewesen sein."

„Was solltest du Mr Crepsley ausrichten?". Darren wurde aufgeregt.

„Nichts besonderes….", Rebecca zögerte und sah zu Darren. „Die Nachricht war für Mr Crepsley aber Gillian sagte, ich könne es auch ihr sagen. Schließlich sei sie seine Schülerin, und würde alles weitergeben. Also habe ich es ihr gesagt. Ich habe mir nichts Schlimmes dabei gedacht…". Sie blickte schuldbewusst zu Darren und dieser beeilte sich, ihr zu versichern, dass sie nichts Falsches getan hätte.

„Was war die Nachricht? Du kannst es mir sagen. Immerhin, äh… bin ich Mr Crepsleys Assistent."

Rebecca zögerte. Doch Darren lächelte sie so unschuldig an, das sie schließlich sagte: "Och, Mr Tall sagte nur, dass ein Freund von Mr Crepsley zu Besuch sei. Er sagte, ich solle Mr Crepsley ausrichten, dass Gavner Purl bei ihm im Wohnwagen sei, und dass er ihn sprechen wolle."

Darren war verdutzt. Gavner Purl? War das nicht der andere alte Vampir, ein Freund Crepsleys? Was wollte er? Und warum war Gillian nicht zurückgekommen, um Larten Bescheid zu sagen, dass sein Freund auf ihn warte?

Was hatte das zu bedeuten?

Rebecca unterdrückte ein Gähnen.

„Es ist schon spät, fast fünf Uhr morgens". Darren sah auf die Uhr. "Du solltest ins Bett gehen."

„Was ist mit dir?"

„Ich bleibe wach, bis sie zurückkehren."

Rebecca wagte es nicht, Darrens Hand zu nehmen und zu drücken, daher stand sie auf, wünschte eine gute Nacht, und ging mit dem Gefühl, ihn nicht richtig getröstet zu haben, davon.

Darren blieb noch eine Weile am Feuer sitzen und erhob sich dann ebenfalls.

Er überprüfte noch einmal das Zelt, aber weder der Vampir noch seine Schülerin waren da.

Er öffnete den Sarg und stieg hinab in das Geheimversteck, aber auch dort war niemand. Lartens Sarg stand verwaist mit offenem Deckel am Ende des Kellers.

Als Darren das Zelt verließ, ging die Sonne als schmaler Streifen am Horizont auf.

Der Vampir war also nicht zurückgekehrt.

Die Aufregungen und Anstrengungen der Nacht machten sich bemerkbar, und Darren glaubte, keine Minute länger seine Augen offen halten zu können.

Er wankte hinüber zu seinem Zelt und kroch auf sein Bettlager.

Evra schreckte hoch und sah mit schlaftrunkenen Augen zu ihm rüber. „Alles klar, Kumpel?", fragte er noch im Halbschlaf.

Konnte man ihn nicht in Ruhe lassen? „Hmhm, alles klar." Darren drehte sich mit dem Gesicht zur Wand.

„Du und Gillian. Habt ihr euch gestritten, oder so?"

„Wie kommst du denn darauf?", murmelte Darren.

„Naja, sie war vorhin hier…"

„Wann?!", Darren richtete sich auf, seine Müdigkeit war wie weggefegt.

„Vorhin. Sie ist gegangen, kurz bevor du gekommen bist."

Dann war Gillian die ganze Zeit im Lager gewesen, während Darren sie gesucht hatte. War sie ihm mit Absicht ausgewichen?

„Was wollte sie?"

Evra hatte den Oberkörper aufgerichtet und lag auf seine Ellbogen gestützt im Bett, so dass er zu Darren hinüber sehen konnte.

„Ich weiß nicht genau. Zuerst dachte ich, sie wollte zu dir. Ich meine, sie kommt mich ja nie besuchen. Aber sie hat gar nicht nach dir gefragt, sondern ist hier einfach rumgelungert. Zuerst dachte ich, sie warte auf etwas, aber dann…"

„Was dann?"

„Ich glaube, sie wollte mir etwas sagen."

„Was wollte sie dir sagen?"

„Das weiß ich ja eben nicht so genau. Ich hatte nur so ein Gefühl, naja…"

Darrens Herz begann aufgeregt zu pochen. Er hatte auch ein mulmiges Gefühl.

„Sie war irgendwie anders als sonst", Evra sah zu Darren, als erhoffe er sich, dass sein Freund ihm weiterhelfen könne.

„Was meinst du mit anders als sonst? Was hat sie gesagt?"

„Also gesagt… nicht unbedingt mit Worten…Aber mir war so, als ob… Als ob sie sich von mir verabschieden wollte!"

Darrens wurde eiskalt bei diesen Worten.

Plötzlich hatte er das Gefühl, er würde Gillian nie wieder sehen.

Er sah rüber zu Evra, dessen Augen die gleiche Sorge spiegelten.

Gegen seine Überzeugung sagte Darren: "Ach, was. Mach dir keine Gedanken."

Und er drehte sich mit dem Gesicht zur Wand.

„Kennst du die Geschichte, wie der Vampir und Gillian sich kennengelernt haben?"

„Nein", sagte Darren und versuchte, nicht allzu neugierig zu klingen.

„Es heißt", flüsterte Evra, "Mr Crepsley sei in der Stadt unterwegs gewesen und hat Flyer für den Cirque verteilt. Es heißt, er hätte Gillian das erste Mal in einer dunklen Gasse gesehen. Es war eine gefährliche Gegend und sie schien noch viel zu jung, um sich dort alleine herumzutreiben. Und sie steckte in Schwierigkeiten. Eine Gruppe betrunkener Männer machte sie an und bedrängte sie." Evra Stimme klang belegt. „Sie waren drauf und dran, sie zu vergewaltigen."

„Und Crepsley hat sie gerettet?", fragte Darren mit großen Augen.

„Nein. Sie hat sich selbst gerettet."

Darren drehte sich zu Evra um: „Wie?"

„Es mag sein, dass Mr Crepsley eingegriffen hätte, aber das war nicht nötig. Wie sich herausstellte, konnte sich Gillian ganz gut alleine wehren. Sie zog ein Messer und verpasste einem der Kerle einen Tritt. Dann konnte sie wohl entkommen".

Darren war beeindruckt.

„Es heißt, der Vampir hätte noch nie eine junge Frau getroffen, die sich mit einem solchen Mut verteidigte und deren Wille zum Leben so ausgeprägt war."

„Und dann hat er sie zu sich geholt…", schloß Darren.

„Nein. Das ist es ja. Er ist einfach wieder seiner Wege gegangen. Aber dann, nur wenig später traf er sie erneut. Auf einer Brücke. Es war dasselbe Mädchen. Doch nun stand sie auf dem Brückengeländer. Es schien so, als wäre aller Lebenswille von ihr gewichen. Gillian wollte sich von der Brücke stürzen. Sie wollte sich umbringen."

„Aber warum…?", fragte Darren verblüfft.

Evra zuckte die Achseln. „Das weiß niemand. Jedenfalls lud Mr Crepsley sie in den Cirque ein und machte sie zu einem Halbvampir."

Danach fiel es Darren schwer, einzuschlafen, aber als ihm endlich die Augen zufielen, waren seine letzten Gedanken, dass der Vampir nicht nach hause zurückgekehrt war.

Und dass Gillian sich von Evra verabschiedet hatte.

Irgendetwas war zu Bruch gegangen in dieser Nacht, und nichts würde mehr so sein, wie vorher.

******


	15. Chapter 15: Gillian

**Kapitel 15: Gillian**

Darren schlief viel länger als er wollte. Als er erwachte war es schon am späten Mittag, und die Sonne warf helle Flecken auf den Boden vor seiner Matratze. Von Evra war keine Spur zu sehen, und Darren verfluchte, dass er so lange geschlafen hatte. Er schwang die Beine aus dem Bett, und ihm wurde einen Moment schwindlig. Er fühlte sich noch lange nicht ausgeschlafen, und sein Magen meldete sich rumpelnd.

Doch zunächst wollte er nachsehen, ob Gillian zurückgekehrt war.

Noch immer in denselben Klamotten, die er am Vortag angehabt hatte, lief Darren am Käfig des Wolfsmenschen vorbei zum Zelt des Vampirs. Als er es betrat, sank sein Herz.

Keine Spur von Gillian.

Er sah ein, dass es für den Moment nichts gab, was er tun konnte, und machte sich auf, um sich ein Frühstück zu besorgen.

Nachdem er ein belegtes Brötchen gegessen, das Rhamus Twobellies ihm freundlich lächelnd gab, und einen Becher Kaffee getrunken hatte, fühlte er sich ein wenig besser.

Aber die Sorge und das Gefühl, alles vermasselt zu haben, blieb.

Er beschloß, sich wenigstens ein bisschen nützlich zu machen, und ging zurück zu Master Crepsleys Zelt, um aufzuräumen.

Mit Handfeger und Schaufel bewaffnet machte er sich daran, die Scherben des Kristallglases aufzuheben.

Gerade als er auf allen Vieren auf dem fadenscheinigen alten Teppich herumrutschte und mit spitzen Fingern kleine Splitter einsammelte, die noch übrig waren, sorgfältig darauf bedacht, sich nicht zu schneiden, wurde der Eingang aufgeschoben und jemand schlüpfte hinein.

Darren blinzelte gegen das Sonnenlicht, und sah zunächst nur einen schwarzen Schatten, da klappte die Eingangsplane wieder zu und Darren erkannte, wer es war.

„Gillian!" Darren war heilfroh, sie zu sehen.

„Hallo Darren", sagte sie und ging an ihm vorbei.

„Gillian, wo warst du? Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht. Crepsley ist nicht wiedergekommen und ich…"

„Er ist nicht hier?" Sie sah auf ihn herab.

„Er ist nicht in seinem Sarg."

Gillian seufzte. Dann zuckte sie die Achseln. „Ich bin müde. Ich leg mich ein Weilchen hin. Weck mich in zwei Stunden."

„Was? Aber Crepsley, was ist, wenn er…"

„Du machst dir Sorgen? Bleib ganz ruhig. Es ist seine Sache, wenn er woanders den Tag verbringen will. Und da er dir nicht gesagt hat, wo, geht es dich auch nichts an. Der Meister hat viele Verstecke. Weck mich in zwei Stunden."

Darren nickte und sah zu, wie sie in den Sarg kletterte, und den Deckel schloß. Er störte sich nicht einmal an Gillians Befehlston, er hatte sich daran gewöhnt.

Außerdem war er zu froh, dass sie wieder da war.

Zwei Stunden später klopfte Darren zaghaft an den Holzsarg und als sich nichts rührte, klopfte er noch einmal, diesesmal ein wenig lauter. Sollte er den Deckel öffnen?

Doch da ging der Sarg auf und Gillian sah in mit verschlafenen Augen an.

„Du…ähm, du wolltest, dass ich dich wecke. Aber wenn du weiter schlafen willst…"

„Nein, schon gut. Wir haben noch viel zu tun."

Gillian erhob sich.

„Kommt Mr Crepsley heute Nacht wieder?"

„Das weiß ich nicht, aber wenn er kommt, dann sollte alles für ihn vorbereitet sein, meinst du nicht auch?"

Darren nickte, und gemeinsam räumten der Assistent des Vampirs und seine Studentin im Zelt auf, und bereiteten alles auf die Ankunft ihres Meisters vor.

Sie zeigte ihm, wo sie Blut aufbewahrten, und brachte ihm bei, wie man es mischte, damit es nicht gerann.

„Heute kannst du ihm mal helfen. Und sprich nicht mit ihm, bevor er dich nicht dazu auffordert. Er ist immer ein wenig muffelig, wenn er gerade erwacht ist, und möchte eine Weile in Frieden gelassen werden."

Darren fragte sich, warum Gillian so freundlich zu ihm war, aber wenn es ihm komisch vorkam, dann nicht genug, als dass er die richtigen Schlüsse daraus zog. Er war viel zu glücklich, dass sie wieder da war, und dass sie ihm anscheinend verziehen hatte, dass er sie in Gefahr gebracht hatte. Wenn jetzt noch Larten Crepsley zurückkäme, würde wieder alles beim Alten sein.

Als die Sonne langsam unterging, und sich das Zelt mit Schatten fühlte, fühlte Darren wie er immer aufgeregter wurde.

Gillian hatte sich umgezogen und ihr Haar gebürstet und sah besonders hübsch aus.

Plötzlich legte sie den Kopf schief und schloß die Augen, als würde sie einen Geruch schnuppern oder einer Melodie lauschen.

„Du kannst die Kerzen entzünden, er kommt."

Der Vampir kam zurück? Woher wusste sie das? Mit zitternden Fingern holte er ein Streichholz aus der Schachtel.

Er brauchte ein zweites Streichholz, da ihm das erste abbrach, und gerade als er die Kerze entzündet hatte, und sie das Zelt erhellte, drohte sie wieder auszugehen, als ein Luftzug sie aufflackern ließ…

Jemand hatte das Zelt betreten.

Darren sah auf und musste lächeln, als er den orangeroten Haarschopf seines Vampirmeisters erkannte.

Larten Crepsley betrat mit schnellen Schritten das Zelt und ging auf seinen Sessel zu. Unter dem Arm trug er ein Paket.

Er hielt Gillian das Paket hin: "Hier. Für dich."

Erstaunt blickte sie zu ihm auf, und nahm das Paket entgegen.

Sie zog die Schleife auf, die darum gewickelt war, und wühlte sich durch raschelnde Schichten Seidenpapier bis ein paar Stiefel zum Vorschein kamen.

„Oh", Gillians Lippen formten sich zu einem erstaunten Ausdruck. „Die Stiefel…", sie sah zu Larten Crepsley auf. "Aber woher wusstet ihr?".

Der Vampir legte ihr eine Hand unter das Kinn und lächelte. „Ich kenne dich gut, Gillian."

„Danke", hauchte sie, und Darren glaubte zu sehen, dass sie den Tränen nahe war.

Crepsley schien zufrieden mit sich selbst und ließ sich von Darren aus dem Mantel helfen.

„Probier sie an", befahl er, da Gillian die Stiefel noch immer vor die Brust gedrückt hielt, und keine Anstalten machte, sie anzuziehen.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

Crepsley runzelte die Stirn und Darren beeilte sich, ihm Blut aus der Karaffe einzuschenken. „Hier", sagte er nervös und hielt ihm das Glas hin, und hoffte, das würde die Aufmerksamkeit des Vampirs auf sich ziehen. Doch Larten nahm das Glas ohne ihn anzublicken, seine Aufmerksamkeit lag noch immer bei der Studentin.

Gillian zögerte lange, doch dann sagte sie: "Wenn ihr mich so gut kennt, dann wisst ihr ja, was ich mir am allermeisten wünsche…"

„Gillian…", Larten stöhnte auf, und Darren konnte es ihm nicht verübeln. Mußte sie schon wieder damit anfangen?

Gillian straffte die Schultern. „Darren. Würdest du uns bitte für einen Moment alleine lassen?"

Darren sah zu Crepsley, der ihm resigniert zunickte, und er zog sich nach nebenan zurück.

Er setzte sich zu Madam Octa und lauschte angespannt hinter dem dünnen Vorhang, was Gillian als nächstes tat.

Sie legte die Stiefel vorsichtig zurück in das Papier und nahm all ihren Mut zusammen.

„Master Larten…".

Der Vampir hatte sich in den Sessel gesetzt und die Fingerspitzen an die Stirn gelegt.

„… ich frage euch noch einmal. Wann gedenkt ihr, mich zu einer der Euren zu machen?"

„Gillian, ich bitte dich…tu mir das nicht an…".

Darren erschrak über den fast flehenden Ausdruck in der Stimme des Vampirs.

„Ich muß…", flüsterte sie. „Ihr bleibt also dabei?"

„Ich werde dich verwandeln, Gillian. Aber nicht jetzt, noch nicht…".

Gillian verzog gequält das Gesicht.

Der Vampir wurde immer leiser: "Versteh das doch… ich kann nicht…"

„Das dachte ich mir." Gillian nickte traurig. „Und darum habe ich einen Entschluß gefasst."

Sie griff hinter einen Vorhang und brachte eine gepackte Tasche zum Vorschein.

Darrens Herz fing an zu pochen.

„Ich habe gestern mit Gavner Purl gesprochen. Ich gehe mit ihm. Er wird vollenden, was ihr begonnen habt. Es ist besser so."

Gillian wirkte ganz ruhig und zu allem entschlossen, aber Darren glaubte zu wissen, dass in ihr ein Sturm tobte.

„Es ist alles abgesprochen. Er wartet draußen auf mich." Ihre Stimme brach. Sie wandte den Blick ab, und drehte sich abrupt um, und wollte fort.

Larten war aus dem Sessel aufgesprungen, und so schnell bei ihr, dass Darrens Blick ihm nicht folgen konnte.

Eben noch hatte er mit gesenktem Kopf im Sessel gesessen, plötzlich stand er neben der Schülerin und hielt sie sanft am Arm zurück. „Du musst das nicht tun", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.

Gillian sah dem Vampir geradewegs in die Augen: "Doch. Ich muß. Hier ist kein Platz mehr für mich."

Und Lartens Herz sank, als er sah, wie entschlossen sie war.

Kraftlos ließ er seinen Arm sinken.

Gillian ging an ihm vorbei.

Als sie am Ausgang war, rief der Vampir ihr nach:" Gillian?"

Sie drehte sich noch einmal um.

„Kannst du einem alten Vampir sein schwaches Herz verzeihen?"

Gillian lächelte. „Es ist dieses schwache Herz, das ich an dem alten Vampir liebe."

Dann wandte sie sich ab und war fort.

Larten stand lange mit hängenden Schultern da und sah ihr nach.

Als der alte Vampirmeister sich nach einer Ewigkeit umdrehte, konnte Darren sein Gesicht sehen.

Er erschrak.

Aus Larten Crepslyes Augen quoll eine blutige Träne, rollten über seine Wangen und tränkte sein Hemd und seinen Mantel mit blutrotem Kummer.

* * *

…_to be continued_

The Vampires Student Teil II: „Freunde und Feinde der Nacht"

3


End file.
